<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Arcane Sun Shines by zephyrdragon362</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906245">Where the Arcane Sun Shines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362'>zephyrdragon362</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yami no Game Saga [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Duel Monsters, M/M, Shadow Realm, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in a realm far removed from human eyes, the secret world of Duel Monsters exists. They live as their masters do, seeing conflict just as they do, think as they do, even falling in love as they do. Some monsters knew how to respond to what their heart desires, others not as easily. Peek into their world and observe how they live and handle themselves after a duel.</p><p>[Updates in line with duels of Yami no Game: Descend Towards Light]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Luster Soldier/Magician of Black Chaos, Black Magician | Dark Magician/Elf no Kenshi | Celtic Guardian, Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Flame Swordsman/Axe Raider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yami no Game Saga [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/52438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>and here we begin the DM stories as promised. so as you start this, you will easily see how different these are from the original. once again, learning a lesson from young me and learn to actually build upon the relationship than just -shoves two people together-</p><p>there is conflict, doubt and of course with Duel Monsters, worries and risk for the damage they take in duels. thus we begin this tale starting with a peek into Yami's deck and the conflict of a certain elven warrior after the duel of Chapter 2 in Descend Towards Light. </p><p>...also am i the only one that has brought ancient duel monster pairs back to life? -sweats-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A place far removed from reality, a place where only the most skilled of wizards could convene was the place of monsters. It was a dark space that was only warped to the presence of the wizards that commanded them and for this space, it started as a dark void of nothing. Then, a spark of light came, bringing the sun to a once dark world. With the sun, the void changed. Mountains grew and flowers bloomed, buildings slowly formed, separating each monster class into their own house. Then finally, the monsters came. It was slow but bound to the deck which housed them brought them from the depths of the dark realm where they strived to find home in this space. First the dragons came, Koumori, Baby Dragon and Winged Dragon taking their shelter in the mountains.</p><p>Then the warriors like Celtic Guardian found a place in the warriors’ dorm, alone until Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared with his grand steed. The two became fast friends despite their differences in power. Then the beasts came from land and sea, Silver Fang, Sangan and Great White finding home in the forest and ocean. Then the spellcasters appeared though it was only a solitary figure, one so wise and has seen much of history that he rather not divulge to the other monsters when he introduced himself. Mahad was the name he remembered and went by and the day they met was the day Celtic found himself attracted by such a regal caster of spells. There was nothing against monsters finding companionship like so but the warrior believed there was no chance.</p><p>The magician had no one to be his companion, all alone in the spellcasters’ dorm before Mystical Elf arrived, often found reading from his book of spells and managing disputes among others should they come to arise. As he and Gaia trained with sword and lance after the latest duel, his gaze drifts when he hears the happy howls of Silver Fang greeting the magician and loses focus. When he took a wound to the shoulder, how unlucky for the one time he didn’t wear his chest plate and pauldrons, and brought Mahad over to check on him, he felt no greater embarrassment than to be wounded for his wandering eyes. So he left, promising that he can patch himself and wisely locked himself away in his room. Gaia was the first to come to him, concerned in voice when he checked on the elven warrior and with time, he was allowed into the space and learned of the quick retreat of the other monster. “Is that all? Come now, Celtic. Mahad is harmless. He leads us rather well as the apex monster here since Exodia has to be contained in the pantheon. You really worried him when you ran off. He was worried about you most from the recent duel.” This had Celtic look up in shock.</p><p>Mahad was worried...about <i>him?</i></p><p>Celtic couldn’t believe his ears but Gaia wouldn’t lie to him. Though he tried to find an excuse that Mahad couldn’t really care so much for him, Gaia gave him a look that challenged him. He’s been through a lot since the first duel, Gaia began, taking a seat beside the smaller warrior. “He’s known to be one of the strongest since the deck’s acquisition from our first master into the next. It’s clear that with our new master, there is a greater connection to him than our old one. He has made suitable changes to fit to a dueling style that accommodates us all, even you. And you choose to avoid Mahad when your heart wishes to find companionship with him?” Celtic looked down, gripping the fabric of his pants. Gaia was, to an extent, correct in his words. But...would Mahad really see him as a companion worthy? He was a simple monster, a level four by the mortal realm standards.</p><p>What would Mahad see in him? A large hand patted his shoulder, bringing his head to look to the other warrior. “Are...you really sure?” Gaia gave a nod, smiling and patted the shoulder once more. Go talk to him, he murmured, Celtic giving a nod and decided that yes, he’d talk to Mahad. It’s only fair after running off on him before. And he was sure the other wanted to give apologies for what happened in that very duel and the forced betrayal against him. All the monsters held respect for each other and to go against each other was a taboo they hated to think about, even with forced control such as the late Blue-Eyes or Koumori Dragon. When the door clicked shut, Gaia hummed as he looked up to the ceiling. Even if the card was gone, the monster still lived here in this space.</p><p>“I wonder...if she recovered...”</p><p>0</p><p>Celtic was running through the paved streets, practically empty as others were settled within their own spaces, hoping to find Mahad somewhere. But the purple robed magician was nowhere to be found. “Mahad, where did you go...” Celtic whispered, golden hues looking around. Booted feet slid to a stop when he finally spotted the magician ahead of him, another creature before him. A smile graced his lips before moving forward, calling to the magician who turned to him. “Celtic, I’m so happy to see you’re alright.” The large head behind him rose, cobalt eyes looking down to the warrior. /Evening./ Celtic clapped his hands in blessed greeting. “Evening, Kisara. I see you have recovered.” She nodded, giving a solemn little sigh. /I have but it is a shame that my spirit is to be trapped in this place now instead of being helpful to the master. My power would’ve been most beneficial to him in his hour of need./</p><p>Mahad smiled thinly, knowing she wasn’t wrong but the very same, he had told her of the creator’s most dangerous card. Even if she could be of help to demolish all that was in her way, she could never stand up to the bewitching power of the Dragon Capture Jar. This made her frown, looking up to the bright skies that filled this space. Since the incident, she had been in a state of stasis. The pain had been unbearable and she would never wish such pain upon anyone else. The realm was still a dark void when this was occurring but she could sense the faint connection of the world outside, remembering the brief instance of being out there but only felt truly alive when she was first summoned. The elder that was her master before had treated her well, her presence a bond of friendship between him and his friend.</p><p>She appreciated the loving care of the elder though her heart felt empty, as if something was missing. Then...it had been found. The hands that awakened her were so familiar, a touch of the past that had always stuck with her but the rest lost to the passage of time. But the touch had been so cold, so filled with malice. This wasn’t the presence she remembered. This one had been tainted with the need for power. She didn’t like it but her voice was never heard. Then those same cold hands had torn away her portal to the human world. She was left trapped in the darkness with only one familiar presence to guide her home and Mahad came to her aid.</p><p>The scar left a jagged reminder around her middle but didn’t want to believe that the presence she knew was left to be this way. She felt a touch to her side, looking down again to see Celtic there and smiled a warm smile across her beak as thanks before looking between the two. The look given to the elven warrior from the mage had her think before bowing her head. /Seems you two desire a chat alone. I will return to the mountains to see to Koumori./ They nodded and when Kisara was gone, Mahad looked to Celtic.</p><p>“Celtic...”</p><p>“Mahad...”</p><p>Both blinked for a second when they spoke before the magician chuckled, leaving room for the warrior to speak first. Celtic rubbed his arm as he looked down for a moment then back to Mahad, apologizing for his behavior before. The magician only wanted to help and he left his embarrassment get in the way of that. “No need. I felt that there was a reason behind it but didn’t want to intrude on you. You did a fine patch up job so I had nothing to worry about.” Celtic smiled a little, nodding before making the same gesture to Mahad that he had to floor. Mahad gave a warm smile, holding a hand out to the other. Celtic blinked, looking to the slender hand then up to the bright blue hues of the magician. Reaching out, his broad hand landed in Mahad’s and when the thin fingers curled around it, the magician knelt down, bowing the crowned head that still bore the pointed headdress.</p><p>“Celtic, even though I have no need to express my forgiveness for what happened as it was not of my control for the spell cast on me, I still wish to apologize. I never meant to hurt you and it was fate’s twisted ways that have led me to do such to a fellow companion.” He spoke morosely, the warrior swallowing a bit before he whispered that he was forgiven. Mahad smiled, bringing the warrior’s hand close to kiss the back of it with care and stood. “But I can also see that there is more to your behavior if you permit me to inquire about it. Will you accompany me for a stroll, Celtic?” This brought a small flush to the warrior’s cheeks. This is more than he could ever hope for but couldn’t be too hasty. Mahad surely only asked as friends and nothing more though the warrior won’t be nonplussed if the magician knew there was something else on his mind.</p><p>But Mahad was respectful. He wouldn’t force the answer from Celtic. When the warrior was ready to speak his thoughts, he’d be there to listen to them. That knowledge alone was enough for Celtic to ease the anxious feeling he had and took the offer Mahad left on the table for him. Joined at the hand, the two walked off, Celtic relishing the presence of the magician and Mahad, ever patient, awaiting the day where Celtic will reveal to him what is on his mind.</p><p>The magician can only hope that his affections would be returned someday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and back to taking a little peek into Yami's deck and see Celtic is trying to get his emotions together about Mahad. poor warrior...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was high in the sky and the monsters of the deck indulged about their own work. Some were more active than others, spurned by the most recent duel that happened outside their realm and Rauko's electrifying win against the horrendous Great Moth. Those that had been sent to the graveyard were returning home and their damage recorded to determine the time they needed to heal. Shodu, the skeletal mammoth, was the first to return, Mahad checking over the tusks that had been broken. “You will need a few hours. Perhaps a day at best. Go now and rest yourself.” The mammoth bowed in thanks before the rumble of its mighty gait returned it back to the wasteland where it could settle. A hand wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead, reaching for the decorative headdress that was a source for most of the heat with running back and forth.</p>
<p>Since the use of Monster Recovery after the narrow save of Mirror Force from the pesky insects of Haga’s deck, he has been on duty, watching and waiting on the monsters that have participated in the duel to return home. Traveling through the graveyard was an arduous task, some taking longer than others to return to their home. Sometimes, monsters could be lost for minutes, hours or even days. Others...<i>permanently</i>. Mahad wouldn’t wish such punishment even on the worst creature. A voice called his name from the distance and his head turned to see the elven warrior run towards him. “Ah, afternoon Celtic. Is all well? Have you seen anyone else return?” Mahad asked and the other shook his head. Gaia was trekking his way through still, likely finding both his mount and Zerio, the Curse of Dragon. “Zerio sounded really hurt. I hope that he’s well.” Mahad was in agreement though he can see the warrior was truly worried. Every monster held a place in their hearts and to have one be sent to the graveyard was unavoidable.</p>
<p>It was a rule that no one is to travel into the graveyard in search of any monster that has been gone for too long, no matter how important they meant. Such is why it’s hard to imagine the risk of loss and worse if one who is lost is your companion. Celtic had felt that when Mahad was at risk of being destroyed, knowing well that the other didn’t know of his wishes to be closer to him but could feel the phantom pain of his heart to imagine the magician unable to navigate himself home. But he was strong and posed well as their leader. The warrior should have no need to fear but did anyway. Such is how one in love felt. Fingers twitched over the vambrace of his left arm and Mahad caught sight of the nervous twitch of the guardian’s fingers. The spellcaster knew that Gaia was a close friend to Celtic, a worthy sparring partner even with their difference in attack power and a close confidant which to speak with.</p>
<p>For the situation they had got themselves into, he could understand Celtic’s fear and wished not to see that in such beautiful amber eyes. He stepped closer, seeing that Celtic was absent in his thoughts so when a hand touched over his, it made him jump a little before his gaze looked into softening blue. “Everything will be well. Gaia will come back.” Celtic let out a swift exhale, warmed to the touch of their hands before nodding. Mahad would never tell him wrong and was thankful for the reassurance as the two waited together. Griffore had meandered back, grumbling upon his lips as he made his way to check in with Mahad before returning to the beasts’ forest to settle down with Silver Fang, needing the slumber. Alnit, the Feral Imp, has scurried his way back after an hour with Kuriboh, Titus and Cian yet there was still no sign of Gaia or Zerio. The day was growing late by their standards and Celtic felt that Gaia wouldn’t return which meant a quiet dorm that night.</p>
<p>A sigh left him, catching Mahad’s attention as he looked to the warrior who whispered he best get something to eat before returning back to the warriors’ housing. “Will you be alone?” The question made Celtic turn, a solemn smile on his face as he spoke it was deciding on where Cian wished to stay. As Beaver Warrior, he has no qualms staying in the warriors’ dorm once in a while but being a beast-warrior, he was often comforted being in the presence of the beasts in the forest. And after today’s battle, he’d likely feel better among them than in a large room with Celtic far apart from his usual room. “Stay vigilant. Perhaps he’ll be back later when all are asleep.” Celtic went to state before feeling his hand grasped in a slender grip and turned to look toward Mahad. “Stay with me in the spellcasters house. We’ll keep company together until our presence is next needed.” Celtic was left speechless to the offer. Well, he was left speechless with other things but the offer stood at the forefront of his thoughts over the fact that Mahad was without the headdress to his intricate magician’s robes.</p>
<p>The spellcasters’ house had been empty aside from the inhabitants in Mahad and Velatha but both stayed in a whole different section of the dwelling they shared for being on opposite sides of the spectrum. It never registered to Celtic once since their space has grown with more monsters that perhaps the magician was lonely. He was within good company when all were out and about and not summoned to fight but once the night falls and all were asleep except the fiends and Silver himself, what then? “I...I...” Celtic stuttered, an answer caught in his throat which was only lost when the call from the direction of the graveyard brought their heads up. The silent clop of hooves was accompanied with the calls from Gaia who had led his horse by the reins but the sight to meet them was abysmal. Both were worse for wear but Zerio looked to be in the worst shape. Luckily for his size, the horse had no issue with lumbering the dragon back to safety out of the graveyard. There were very minor patches of poison scales in the places that the magic mist didn’t wash away so it left the dragon feeling ill.</p>
<p>“Zerio!” Celtic called as he ran over to them, Mahad close behind. Mahad was at work, examining the dragon while Celtic asked what happened. Gaia explained the best he could but personally was stumped when it came to a specific request of the dragon. “He wishes to see the master of light. Specifically requesting him but that is up to the Master of Darkness to decide.” Mahad glanced to the two, curiosity piqued before turning back to Zerio, asking why. No monster was a stranger to who commands them after their previous master and bonded well to Yami whom they call the Master of Darkness or, by the shorthand, Master Yami. But to request presence with the Master of Light? No one ever thought to commune with the young one partnered to Yami yet Zerio wished to. /I want...to be healed by his magic. His light./ Zerio mumbled which had Mahad tapping his chin.</p>
<p>As far as he knew, the young one was still juvenile with his magic. He was growing more with it but to heal? Even he was sure he hadn’t surpassed that. If Velatha assisted, perhaps there was hope but first, he had to know about the existence of their realm to start. “We’ll see what we can do, Zerio. That is a tall order to grant and we have to see if Master Yami would allow it. Until then, I’ll call on Kisara to bring you back to the mountains.” Zerio said nothing more and with a flick of his staff, a flare was sent out to call upon the white dragon to bring Zerio home. When Kisara arrived, concerned at the state of the accursed dragon, she was given a quick summary of events and nodded before taking Zerio home. With him safe, Gaia retired back to the warriors’ dorm to get some rest and stable his steed after his unceremonious removal from the field.</p>
<p>Both needed to heal and Mahad will be sure to check on them the next day. As of now, he was relieved all were accounted for and home. Celtic smiled himself and would’ve followed Gaia when he felt a hand take his own. Looking into the deep blue hues of the magician, Mahad gave a tender smile. While Gaia had safely returned and no longer left the dorm empty, his offer still stood if the elven warrior wished to take it. Celtic thought it over. It would be nice and Gaia was home safe which is what he wished for more than anything. And this was a rare opportunity as well! Would he really think to ignore such a request due to his own fears of saying or doing something to offend? A part of him screamed yes but the very same, when would this opportunity present itself again? Celtic would be a fool to say no at such a crucial moment. “If you’ll welcome me, I’ll gladly stay.” Mahad gave a warm smile and led the warrior to the spellcasters’ home.</p>
<p>The magician was glad to have this time. Since their stroll before, Mahad genuinely wanted to know more about the elven warrior but could see that he was rather skittish in his presence. Quite the 180 from the experienced warrior he is on the battlefield. Mahad tried to not be an imposing presence for the position he took but he could tell there was much bogging down the warrior that was the reason behind the passive behavior when around the spellcaster. <i>‘Perhaps with time I will solve the enigma that is Celtic.’</i> Mahad thought, soon reaching the sizable house for spellcasters, a place where spellcasters of all types can convene. It was a big place and for the moment, only two of the spellcaster types within but seeing how spacious it was made Celtic understand how lonely it must be for Mahad. Especially if he only sees Velatha perhaps a fraction of the time in the common room.</p>
<p>“I can see why you wish for some company. It’s a wonder why our homes and dorms are so big when so few of us actually stay in them.” Celtic mused with a small chuckle, hoping to keep himself from being too obvious if he stared longer than he should. By the outside realm’s standards, it was still early. More duels would be upon them and they must be prepared for it but until then, it was just time for them to take it easy for the moment. Mahad ushered the warrior into the house, smiling softly as he followed when the other walked in. When Celtic saw the interior, he was in awe. Polish marble pillars lined the hall, accompanied with a royal blue carpet that stretched down the corridor leading into the common room. From where he stood, he could see the tables and chairs to fill the room even though it was only two in the home thus far. Suppose they are for when they invite company over, Celtic thought, quickly following the magician as he walked along.</p>
<p>His eyes did wander, trying to take in everything of the spellcasters’ house which was worlds different from the warriors’ dorm both in atmosphere and style. Everything was so unformed and perfect, much different than the roughened interior that he and Gaia lived in with its rustic tones and indoor sparring yard. Finding himself a little insecure, he tugged at the cloth tasset around his waist as they entered the common room, Mahad offering him a place to sit. “Relax, there’s no need to be tense. I’ll go make some tea.” His headdress was set on the table before the spellcaster left and when he did, Celtic hurried to remove his own helmet. How embarrassing to be wearing that as a guest in the spellcasters’ home! He set the headgear on the table and twined his fingers. Today had been a rough day to start and there was still much more to do. At least all who were in battle returned safely and Celtic can only hope Zerio recovers enough in case he is summoned again.</p>
<p>Seeing the accursed dragon’s state alone had him worried though. If the competition was a struggle like that, how would he fair? He was a small monster when it came to strength. If he didn’t tread carefully, any manner of things could happen when he’s summoned. He knew he had no need to worry about appearances but when it came to how Mahad perceived him, Celtic only wished to show the best side of him. Perhaps that was too tall an order to achieve. “Shadows bound, I must be insane to keep mulling over this...”</p>
<p>“Mulling over what?”</p>
<p>The voice had Celtic jump, knocking a shin into the table. The warrior forced down the wince of his stinging shin, glancing to Mahad who had come with a tray, seeing that there wasn’t just tea being served. “O-oh, you didn’t have to.” Mahad smiled, explaining that Celtic was a guest and could use some snacks. “Now, what was this about mulling? Are you worried about Zerio?” Mahad questioned and the other shook his head quickly. Celtic knew Zerio would be fine with rest but felt embarrassed to really speak what was on his mind. Mahad gave a light hum, picking up the tea pot before serving the tea as he spoke. Celtic, you’re much too tense when around me, Mahad said with a hint of somberty. “Is there something about my presence that troubles you?” Amber eyes widened before the warrior shook his head. No, never!, he wanted to shout but made to bite his tongue.</p>
<p>Mahad deserved an explanation, at least one fabricated to hide the real reason. When one finally came to mind when he noticed those deep, expressive blues watching him, Celtic just spoke that he was still getting used to the attention. Mahad works with all of the deck but had been rather fascinated with Celtic. Not that he minded, of course when addressing certain things, but felt his attention was unwarranted. “I’m like everyone else so it goes to say why you wish to focus on my wellbeing over others. I’m not—” he began but the clatter of the teapot made the warrior jump, amber flying up to disappointed blue, a lingering hint of sadness hiding there that Celtic nearly missed if he didn’t have the eagle-eyed sharpness with time wielding the blade as he has. Never speak of yourself in such a manner, Mahad went to say, trying to keep the edge out of his voice for the disregard Celtic nearly placed himself under.</p>
<p>He was a fine warrior and a fine monster. He was respected to be in the deck at the master’s behest and fought with the best of them. “Just because you and I differ over something as meaningless as power doesn’t mean I can’t care.” Taking a seat, Mahad reached out to Celtic, taking a hand in his own. “I only want to get to know you better. To be friends,” Perhaps more. “But I don’t want you to think that it won’t work out. It will if you’ll allow me.” Celtic breathed a light sigh, hearing the sincerity in the magician’s words and felt like a real heel. The warrior apologized, smiling softly to Mahad and thanked him for his wise words. He won’t subconsciously push the other away. Friendship was valued among them and even if that is all Celtic expects to get from Mahad, it will be something he won’t take for granted from here on.</p>
<p>The call for companionship still echoed in his heart but didn’t want to push at the desire. It was best not to entertain it for now. Maybe if lady luck smiles upon him, he’d have the chance but rather not risk this to follow his heart. Mahad smiled, squeezing Celtic’s hand before reluctantly pulling back only to pick up the dessert plate that was still on the tray. “Now, let’s sit and talk. We are likely to be in another duel soon so best to enjoy this time we have.” He spoke, setting the apple crumb on the table and Celtic smiled, agreeing to the offer as he pulled the plate over.</p>
<p>Yes, this is all Celtic could ever ask for. At least...for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so! big changes compared to the little mini installments of the past. first one, it isn't just focused on the budding relationship of the listed pairing but involves ALL monsters. so everyone used in a duel gets mentioned at least once and in some manner. second one, monster names changed for some. while not all monsters had a point of reference in the old work, some did and their names changed cause they were too basic or felt they needed a little flair. so to remember them all, i will list them at the end of chapters for anyone new to appear. those that hadn't change will keep the names they had back in the original version. pay attention cause i promise you the realms in both decks are going to get larger with time~</p>
<p>Cian - Beaver Warrior<br/>Titus - Saiga<br/>Velatha - Mystical Elf<br/>Shodu - Mammoth Graveyard<br/>Alnit - Feral Imp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was obscured mildly by the clouds of the afternoon and within the space of another’s deck, the monsters were recollecting themselves. They didn’t want to say ill of their master as this was his first official duel not proctored by another but the amount of struggling that nearly cost him the single star chip he held had them all worried. They wanted to fight their best for their master, fight for the goal he wished to succeed. But to deal with such infuriating creatures of the sky almost made them lose hope. A sigh came from a warrior, rolling his shoulder as he sat upon a boulder with his axe settled beside him. Bhisra gazed out to the wide open field of green, seeing others meandering about but none more flighty and free than the dragon passed down by the master of light.</p><p>For something so small and often seen as hardly a threat, Baby Dragon who was affectionately named Laito by their lead Tryfon, had shown he was more than a baby to be easily dealt with. Between him and the efforts of the other card passed down, Kuruvar the Time Wizard, they were brought another companion to the land, the elder dragon Meneg. While one in the same, the elder dragon treated himself as Laito’s mentor and kept him in line though the dragon was young and spry so often, he is to get away from the slower dragon. Such as right now as he flew about the other warriors. Melcher and Kojikocy laughed merrily to the dragon’s antics as Kuruvar floated about in its own space. Bhisra smiled and settled back. For all the work they went through, this was deserving. And Tryfon was proud of them all despite the struggle.</p><p>He felt a clawed hand slap his back, making the tiger warrior jump in surprise before turning to see the grinning lizard warrior. Garoozis looked out to the others, setting his own axe down before commenting how his face was fairing. Bhisra raised a hand to the tender marks from the harpy’s claws and sighed. “I could be better but at least my sight wasn’t lost. That wouldn’t be great to come out with next time the master duels.” Garoozis agreed, glancing at Bhisra for a brief moment before looking back to the group. There was much on his mind but didn’t want to address that to Tryfon just yet. For the master to face such a strong opponent, the beast-warrior has his fears but tries to cover it with a façade of bravado to keep up the morale of others. As one of the stronger beasts only second to Tryfon himself in terms of raw attack power, they were key should Laito ever fail to reach his elder form in Meneg.</p><p>Katsuya-sama played well this time but what about others? Will Laito and Kuruvar be able to appear when they were needed together? Will the field benefit them as it should? So many variables and so little time to contemplate them all. Bhisra watched Garoozis before getting up. “Come on. You seem tense. Let’s head to the sparring field and see if Luka is hanging about.” Garoozis watched the back of the tiger warrior before shrugging as he went to follow. Perhaps a little axe throwing would do him some good and Luka was easily one of the best to contend with in terms of the challenge. When the two beast-warriors arrived, the sharp thud of metal on wood was heard, both seeing just who they wanted to see training quietly.</p><p>Axe Raider, known by the others as Luka, was picking his axe from the large wooden target that sat among five in a row. Long lavender hair was tied back in the usual tail but his helmet and armor were absent, leaving the warrior bare chested to the warm air. “Luka!” Bhisra called and the other turned to see them before smiling, emerald eyes aglow as he nodded to the two. What brings you both out, he asked, setting the blade of the axe onto the ground as the two beast-warriors stepped over to him. Bhisra was the first to speak, telling him that they needed to get their thoughts off the recent duel they had been in and decided a round of axe throwing would help. Luka nodded, understanding their plight as he too had been worried of the duel’s outcome. The woman was a shrewd one and left Tryfon worried beyond belief. It wasn’t much but he had stood by the fire warrior’s side to ease his tensions but wish he was of more help.</p><p>It was a secret only to him but Luka really looked up to the Flame Swordsman, perhaps more than others would perceive at first glance. He was one of the best warriors and carried himself well to keep them in line and on their toes. With many of them passed down from the master of light, they only wished to be the best they could be under Katsuya-sama and Tryfon took the leadership role to make sure that was a reality for them all. Such leadership made Luka respect him well, even more when the swordsman came with a well of abilities befitting his archetype. If only. He blinked when he heard Garoozis calling to him and smiled, stepping forward. They wanted a challenge and he’d be a fool to ignore it. Thus, the three spent the time there with their axes, chucking them towards the targets to see who could claim the center, often moving them back by a yard to see if their strength precedes them with the weight of their weapons. As they did this, they didn’t know Tryfon had come upon them and watched with interest.</p><p>All three of the axe wielders were best at something, the swordsman will admit to that, but there was something about Luka that always caught his eye more than the others. Their camaraderie was another, all three finding kinship with the weapons they wielded, often giving some advice and tips for battle should they be summoned to the field. They were like brothers and Tryfon was glad they had that in each other. The swordsman continued to observe them as they played their game, eventually finding loss against Luka when he was the last to strike the target at the farthest distance, Bhisra in second and Garoozis coming in last. Beads of sweat dripped down sun-kissed skin and granite muscle as Luka pumped a fist in the air with his victory, turning to the others before freezing in place when emerald met steel blue. The two beast-warriors saw the look on Luka’s face before following the direction of his gaze to see Tryfon there.</p><p>“Oh! Afternoon, Tryfon!” Bhisra greeted and once acknowledged, the other warrior walked over with a smile, praising them well for the game they played, the two stepping back when they saw who he wanted to see most out of the three. Luka was tight lipped as Tryfon stopped before him, a soft smile gracing the chiseled features. “But you, Luka, were exceptional. Been hard at training, haven’t you?” Luka didn’t have anything to speak, his voice lost to the presence of the other warrior so he could only nod. Tryfon nodded, staring into those enchanting emerald hues before the next question nearly had the axe wielder swallow his tongue. Your face looks flushed, care for me to get you some water? Seeing what was happening made Garoozis grin. He saw the hints of it but never delved further into the knowledge of such but with this very moment, all was made clear.</p><p>Luka held deeper feelings for Tryfon. Not just as partners in duels and family among the others here in the guild but honest and genuine feeling. The kind where he wished to be Tryfon’s companion. The lizard warrior would lord this over his head when they were alone but the clear attraction was there and exceptionally clear that Luka had cold feet. He’d never admit to it and certainly won’t tell Tryfon about it either. Looks like between him and Bhisra, they would help him get over his frozen feet and speak to Tryfon about it or at least drop hints to it to gauge whether there was a possibility. Clapping his claws over the other’s shoulders, Garoozis spoke for Luka that water would be grand if he could grab some. Tryfon nodded, giving a wave before he was off to the guild to fetch the refreshing beverage. Once he was long out of hearing range, Luka slapped Garoozis’ claws away.</p><p>“What was that for?!”</p><p>“I saw it, friend~ You care for Tryfon more than just our leader, don’t you?” Luka snapped his jaw shut before looking away silently. Bhisra looked to him then to Garoozis who crossed his arms. You’re not going to deny it are you, he question and the other finally shook his head. “I can understand not wanting to jump the gun on this but why so hesitant? Hang out with him, drop hints, see if he intereste—” Luka denied it vehemently when Garoozis spoke the last bit. A sigh left him, walking off. He couldn’t put that pressure onto Tryfon like that. He had to be stalwart and focused. Finding a companion now while their master was still learning the ropes to dueling meant being vigilant to the things outside their world. Of opponents that would take advantage of his skills and think him easy.</p><p>An unrequited warrior had no place when those are more important. Picking up his axe, Luka began to wave to the two, ready to head off and go about his own when Garoozis snapped for him to stop. “I get your position but that is not fair to you. We are monsters of action and if you rather harm your heart by ignoring the chance, then I won’t stop you but I will lose respect for you. Katsuya-sama trusts in us to complete his dream and if he knew we are living, breathing monsters from another realm, he’d want us to see any dream we have come true. That includes companionship.” Bhisra agreed once the topic was set on the floor. Luka stopped, fingers gripped tight on the hilt of his axe. He would be a fool to ignore this and leave it behind him. He’d do nothing but cause unnecessary heartache to himself by thinking this way.</p><p>But...he also didn’t want to imagine the level of heartache he’d get if Tryfon didn’t feel the same or brushed him aside for the wellbeing of the guild. Just the idea of that rejection hurts more than anything else. Luka won’t know...if he didn’t try. And at least if he did this, then he can feel better for trying even if the result was absolutely devastating. The two beast-warriors watched him then Luka finally turned back to them, emerald eyes shining with resolve. Seeing this made both grin with pride and stepped over to him. Now that one hurdle was jumped, the next was seeing if interest was shared between the two. It would be a bit of work when it came to Luka’s nerve to the presence of the swordsman but if he can grow confident to see Tryfon as a friend and not their leader, then they will make the headway needed.</p><p>They will get through this together and Garoozis can only hope that once all is said and done, Tryfon will find happiness with Luka. The axe wielder was an amazing friend and welcomed him and Bhisra easily, ignoring their shared weapon types. If anyone was deserving of that company, that loyalty from Luka more than them, it was Tryfon. The lizard warrior just hopes that Luka won’t have his heart broken or, leader or not, Tryfon will find himself a one way ticket to the graveyard unable to find his way back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haveta say i like the direction i took Jounouch’s deck with this version. a sense of camaraderie, strong friendship all around as they support each other and of course, close knit bonds among axe wielders lol</p><p>it was rare i saw pairings with Flame Swordsman and usually he was paired with someone from Yugi’s deck if i recall after enough years passing but today, i decided that perhaps this was a bit more fitting. don't worry Luka, you'll have your day otherwise Tryfon will never see the end of it from Garoozis -chuckle-</p><p>now for names! some changed, some stayed and we got one new one as all monsters are in on this!</p><p>Tryfon - Flame Swordsman [used to be Fier]<br/>Luka - Axe Raider [used to be Ohtar]<br/>Bhisra - Tiger Axe [used to be Aspher]<br/>Laito - Baby Dragon<br/>Meneg - Thousand Dragon<br/>Melcher - Warrior of Gardna<br/>Kuruvar - Time Wizard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was slowly descending down on the monster realm and Celtic was pacing himself at the gate leading out from the graveyard. The battle that was fought luckily saw little casualties but Celtic wanted to be sure that the imps and wolf made it back safely and were seen to by Mahad. Mahad...a slight flush crossed his face at the thought of the magician. Since their tea break, Celtic felt he had begun to understand Mahad a little more. They talked over tea and cake, Mahad expressing what the future of duels will look like from here. Observing how the sea duelist fought even when they weren’t active participants meant they would have to be more alert and wary of their moves when on the field. His sea stealth attack was quite formidable but the master overcame it quickly when nearly pushed to the edge.</p><p>“Zerio came through well in that situation. And Halachi too.” Celtic murmured as he thought of the stone soldier and his ability to crush through the moon that nearly cost their master the duel. Looking up when he heard something scurrying along, he braced himself as he saw the green form of Alnit aiming right for him. It seemed he wasn’t too affected when he was taken down and crushed by the Devil Kraken but he was still soaking wet as he peeled a beeline for the warrior. “Celtic! Celtic!” The imp gasped before leaping forward, landing on the warrior’s shoulders. Celtic chuckled before patting the creature’s claws. Good to see you as well, Celtic replied before asking if the imp was ok. Alnit nodded, just soaking wet which was beginning to dampen the shirt he wore underneath the chest plate. But Celtic knew well to pry off Alnit once he clung to you was an exercise in futility. “Did you see the other two? Silver or Drulle?” Alnit frowned before shaking his head.</p><p>“I didn’t see them at all. They must be on their way by now. I at least expected Silver to be here before all with his sense of smell.” Alnit spoke, pushing the helmet away as it was disrupting his means to settle his chin over Celtic’s head. The warrior complained as he caught the headgear, tucking it under his arm. Alnit was like a child but at least he never lives up to an impish nature. He just loves to cling onto someone, often Celtic, and hangs off them. He adored the attention given to him and was never really reprimanded for doing it so much. But he did make a point though this was the graveyard they were talking about. It was ever shifting so even Celtic had doubts that while Silver was good at tracking and would have many scents of which to follow back home, the nature of the graveyard certainly won’t make it easy for him. it wasn’t easy for him the first time either after the duel with the creator. It took him nearly the entire week to come back from that and when he did, he was absolutely upset in himself for how easily he had been destroyed over his susceptibility to fire.</p><p>Just thinking about things in Silver’s perspective reminded him of his own insecurities of usefulness. Guess he wasn’t the only one when Celtic thought about it. Alnit hummed from his place before looking down to Celtic. “How are things between you and Mahad?” The sudden question made the warrior start before crossing his arms. “We’re doing well. Getting along a little better. Mahad...had gotten me to speak up more so he could understand me better. It’s nice to have that connection with him when I thought it impossible before.” Alnit laughed at this before finally climbing off. You’re well on your way, the imp teased, making a slow flush cross the elven warrior’s face. Go on and find Zerio or Koumori to get heat dried, he barked, making the imp laugh before he was scampering away. “I’ll never know what to do with that feral imp sometimes.” Turning back to the gate, he saw something in the distance and with the sunlight, saw a flash of silver fur.</p><p>“Silver!”</p><p>The call of his name had the wolf’s head shoot up before a grin crossed his muzzle, running out from the dredge of the graveyard’s roiling smog and over to Celtic. The warrior knelt down, running a hand over the dripping fur, checking for any wounds. /I’m fine, I’m fine. Just a turbulent tidal wave./ The beast spoke. “That was powered up by the very same moon you use to go savage.” Celtic admonished playfully before seeing that the beast was ok, just soaking wet like the others. As he stood, Celtic asked Silver if he came across Drulle and the wolf shook his head. Celtic sighed and nodded, ushering the beast off to see one of the fire breathing dragons for a heated air dry. Not finding the Horn Imp was troubling but what else could they do. Mahad forbade anyone venturing into the graveyard for any reason. Being one of the first monsters out during the duel, he worried if the other was injured. The Devil Kraken was by no means gentle in approach when it came to its attacks.</p><p>The name was fitting and such is why Celtic feared something may have happened. Could Drulle have broken something in the arms of the kraken? Was he stumbling along trying to get back but succumbed to pain on the way? It was all legitimate fears and he didn’t want to think of the monster as truly “lost” without giving him the time. “He’ll come back, I know he will.” He murmured softly, finally turning himself away from the gated entryway of the graveyard. Now was no time to muse over Drulle. He was a loyal monster to the master of darkness. He won’t fail him now by allowing himself to get lost in the graveyard. He’ll come back. They all come back no matter how long it takes. All they can do now is hope. Perhaps to get his mind off the last missing monster, he’ll see Halachi. Celtic wanted to commend the stone warrior for coming through as he had to give Zerio the passage needed to finish off the sea creatures.</p><p>As he went, from afar, Mahad watched. A small smile crossed his face to see Celtic at ease from his prior worries. He may not show it but sometimes the warrior made it obvious how easy he wears his heart on his sleeve. He cares for everyone in the deck as much as he does and wouldn’t wish it on his greatest enemy to suffer any longer than deserving in the space of the graveyard for any undetermined amount of time. Worst case scenario is being lost there for eternity never finding the way home. No one asks for it and that was one thing Mahad feared most. Every monster held a purpose no matter the strength of their levels but anyone was susceptible to be lost in the graveyard for good. The lower levels were far more inclined and such made him worry.</p><p>There was still much to unpack when it came to Celtic and sometimes, his mind liked to betray him of the warrior’s tenacity. He was strong and could hold himself up in a fight but what if he couldn’t? What if he truly got himself hurt and couldn’t traverse back to the safety of their home? It was an unspoken rule for anyone to never venture into the graveyard but the risk placed with that rule meant that Celtic could be lost forever. Mahad didn’t want that...</p><p>He took in a soft inhale and rid himself of such thoughts. He had nothing to fear. Celtic was an admirable warrior and wouldn’t allow himself to be stuck by any means in the graveyard. He will always find a way back home. Back to him. Even if the topic has yet to reach about companionship between the two, Mahad felt it deep in his heart. He wanted that companionship with the elven warrior but he first had to get past the shell of insecurity that still lingered as a stubborn guard to Celtic’s true emotions. The magician felt the need was mutual but Celtic had to open up to him about it and he wasn’t one to force it out of him. As the magician walked towards the gate leading from the graveyard, he gave a small wave when Drulle appeared, a slight limp in his form and the reason behind his delayed return.</p><p>The Horn Imp complained of the handling when he was first set onto the field as a test to observe strategy but Mahad’s thoughts were still adrift as he went to heal the other fiend. </p><p>Yes, in due time, he will bare his heart to Celtic and hoped the same could be said.</p><p>Alas, Mahad found he wasn’t prepared for the following events to occur that would shave years off his immortal presence when it came to the warrior...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gives everyone gets a personality and have to say i adore Alnit. such a good imp~ totally hyperactive and will always cling to Celtic lol</p><p>Halachi - Giant Soldier of Stone<br/>Drulle - Horn Imp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strenuous but it was a victory regardless. And also a clear topic of stress to Master Yami as well. To use the eldest Kaiba as a means to infuriate and lose his concentration could’ve been a sound strategy but the game creator was a foolish one to incite the demon's rage regardless. It was seen in the master’s behavior and that was shared with the dragon he managed to revive and empower with Velatha’s help. A sigh passed pale lips as he stepped out from the graveyard. So much happened in that challenge and it wore Mahad out but his fatigue didn’t last too long when he heard the panicked call of his name. A glance up brought his gaze to Celtic who was running towards him, amber eyes alight with relief. He was followed close by Kisara from the sky as she landed tentatively before the spellcaster. /Is all well? Celtic told me most of the things to happen in the duel from what he was able to witness. Were they really...there?/ Mahad glanced towards her, knowing well enough what she asked and confirmed her curiosities.</p>
<p>“They were all there. All three.” Mahad replied and she nodded. The two in company knew she referred to the rest of her kin that resided in the other deck. Those she only came to know briefly. But the idea of them remembering her for the short time she touched the brunet’s deck was questionable. Would the brunet himself even consider her? These were what troubled her the moment the familiar energy came. Mahad stepped towards her, a hand coming to rest on her flank. The relationship between her and Kaiba was strained but there was something deep held in the connection that only she knew and had recently confided that to Mahad alone. Something ancient yet familiar. He was no different. Thin fingers stroked her flank before turning to the graveyard to keep an eye on the last that needed to return. Aside from Alnit and Dalton who had done little in the duel between the young Kaiba and the ventriloquist, there were little casualties between himself and Zerio. Now the accursed dragon just had to return.</p>
<p>“Mahad?” Cerulean eyes looked into amber around the Blue-Eyes, Kisara focused upon the graveyard and Celtic stepped closer to the magician. It was clear what he wished to ask and the smile to cross his face was one to welcome assurance that all was well. He did take a major hit but Mahad had plenty more to worry for when it came to the last round. With Stop Defense in effect, if the ventriloquist were less hasty, he could’ve targeted the warrior over the spellcaster that bolstered the other Blue-Eyes that was revived at the master’s hand. That he couldn’t forgive if that were the case but the difference in points would’ve been more costly if he had reached Velatha and the master unprepared with a counter. And Celtic could see that in his eyes. Was he truly that worried for him over Velatha? No one was treated unequally to a defeat and thrown into the graveyard but the idea that having to be forced to attack over the safety of defense and that either elf could’ve been targeted truly wound the spellcaster’s nerve as he was wandering through the graveyard.</p>
<p>Were they safe?</p>
<p>It was a constant question to plague his thoughts as he wandered blind through the graveyard and something deep within told him that if Celtic had been the target, he would’ve regretted it. Especially where there was still so much to work out between them and to challenge a Blue-Eyes alone...Mahad didn’t want to entertain the thought. Everything would be fine between them, Mahad would make sure of that. A dragon’s cry echoed around them but it wasn’t the familiar airy whistle of Zerio. Oh no, it was something that made Kisara raise her head in clear shock. Ivory scales with their tint of sapphire shone in the peeking sunlight above, the long, heavyset form shadowing the ground and passed over the three before the dragon went to draw himself into a nosedive. It couldn’t be but it also wasn’t an impossible fact. He had been revived to fight alongside the master and becoming a monster of his field even for a moment meant special admittance. But why? What brought him here?</p>
<p>The dragon pulled up with ease before massive claws made home upon the grassy knoll where they stood, cobalt eyes gazing into all there before his head lifted to face Kisara. /So the aura was no rumor./ She looked away in silence, claws lowering to cover the scar upon her belly. But his eyes caught the movement and a frown split his face before his gaze turned to Mahad. What brings you here, he had questioned the moment the dragon’s focus was upon him. The large head bowed before he spoke. He was Ausolaar and he was the alpha dragon of three. He has come in part to apologize for the others, especially Shikkari who was foolish to attack without realization. /We mean no harm to any of you but we know the past we follow as monsters of this realm./ Mahad nodded, accepting his forgiveness and promised the master will return them to their rightful place. “But that is not the only reason you came is it?” The dragon glanced to Kisara to affirm such and Mahad gave them that privacy, bringing Celtic along with a motion to Kisara to send Zerio his way should he be injured. Being in three duels thus far without proper rest surely strained his recovery and deserves a rest before the possibility of another.</p>
<p>“Mahad, for what reason do you think Ausolaar showed?” Celtic questioned with a brief glance back to the two dragons. “There are a number of reasons but I feel this is a conversation between them and not us.” That was the last word on it and Celtic said no more, especially when his hand was touched by Mahad’s before being taken in a gentle grip as spellcaster and warrior continued on their way. /Surely you’ve felt it too, have you not?/ Kisara looked away. Of course she had. She had the closest connection to the elder Kaiba as any of the dragons but what had been done cannot be reversed. She was forever lost to him and whatever bond had them connected was shattered when her portal to the real world was torn in the fit of rage and pride. I know why you wished to meet with me but it’s impossible now, she uttered to the other Blue-Eyes. His eyes flashed with a hint of sadness, head lowering. /But your connection...it could help.../</p>
<p>/What’s done is done. He has changed from what I remember and he would not remember such memories. His heart only vies for power./ Kisara mumbled. /But you don’t know th—/ Ausolaar tried to speak but her eyes looked into his with a furious gleam. /I do know! If he had any shred of the past within him, he would’ve realized my presence in that card! But he does nothing to remember! Nothing...to remember the person he was millennia ago./ A soft exhale left her before she turned her head in apology. Kisara knew she had no right to be angry with the other dragon but his wishes were unsound. There was nothing of that person and if there was, she was in no position to be what she was to him before. That was a given. If he desires to be anything of what he was, he must remember through another means, Kisara spoke solemnly, her gaze turning back to Ausolaar. /Therefore, if there is even a speck of interest somewhere, try to allude that to him. If there is something, anything that would show him compassion again then perhaps things will see toward a better future. He deserves happiness but I cannot bring that to him anymore./</p>
<p>Ausolaar was silent before he nodded. He couldn’t change her mind and she was rightfully accurate in her words. With no physical attachment to the real world, there was little she could do. But her words also sparked something in mind. While the closeness wasn’t quite there, something had sparked that he noticed more than the other monsters had. Perhaps this “mutt” the master often raves about was something to look into. With another bow to Kisara, the other dragon was gone, Kisara breathing out a soft exhale once he was gone. Looking up to the slight overcast, she could only pray.</p>
<p>Pray that the high priest would someday find the same joy he had before. Celtic had watched the exchange from afar, unable to hear even with his superb hearing as Mahad made sure of that. It was something privy to them and if Kisara wished to tell, she would at her own discretion. When the other Blue-Eyes left, Celtic fidgeted with his vambrace before looking to Mahad. “I’ll go train for a bit. I’ll see you later?” Mahad nodded but not without taking his hand. “Come by for tea later?” Celtic smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Sunyr’s ears were the first to twitch at the sound of wingbeats near silent on the air, almond eyes glancing to the sky to see Ausolaar returning. “About time you’ve returned. The others have returned and been asking for you.” Ausolaar snuffed when he landed, glancing to the mountainous region where the dragons resided. It was a grand structure akin to the Roman pantheon but there were hints of Egyptian influence that came from history unknown. No one questioned it since but Ausolaar in particular knew slightly of the reason behind it. But he never told the others for it wasn’t a story for him to tell. He shook out his hide and thanked Sunyr for his message, taking off for the mountains where the other two dragons waited. When he arrived, he heard the skittering claws of Valtige in the grandiose halls of their personal temple and grunted. /Valtige, why are you here? You know this space is sacred./ The hiss spat from the reptile was only met by the snapping teeth of the dragon once he was spotted behind a pillar.</p>
<p>Out of most monsters, Valtige was one that hated the role he often took. Being one of the few weaker monsters within the deck, he was left to be ignored by others as his role was met with being fodder for another. And the master always valued his dragons overall for their sheer power and presence. Others were lucky to be upon the field for longer than a mere turn before one of these beasts were brought out. And Valtige hated it. Hated to be lesser on the spectrum. Lesser bait to be easily defeated by a stronger hand just to pave the way for another. Even Saggi was more useful! How insulting! But the reptile had little time to spit back a rebuttal towards the dragon as another came from the depths of the temple, teeth gnashing upon the tail of the reptile and dragged Valtige off his feet. /Release me!/</p>
<p>/You’ve been told to leave so do us a favor and...leave!/</p>
<p>A whip of the head and the reptile was thrown easily out the temple, a snort coming from the other before jumping back as Ausolaar snapped his own teeth. You need to dissolve your anger, Shikkari, he snapped and Shikkari sneered. /You’re still treading on thin ice from before thanks to following the whims of an imposter. Now where’s Tulen?/ Shikkari huffed before turning his back upon the alpha dragon and went deeper into the temple. Ausolaar grunted but followed the other dragon, wings giving a slight flutter as the two walked. Tulen looked up, standing when the two entered and his cobalt gaze looked into a matching pair and bowed his head. Ausolaar took his place before both dragons, settling down silently with his gaze trained on both. In time, the other spoke, explaining where he had gone and for what purpose he went there for. The other two barely understood such, especially when the other master was considered a very vehement rival that their own longed to challenge again but Shikkari snapped his teeth towards his next words.</p>
<p>/Why do you worry about the ramblings of a dragon who betrayed the master?! Just because she is one of us in species, she is still marked a traitor for not understanding the power she refused to follow./ Shikkari bellowed. /Mind your tongue!/ Ausolaar hissed, plasma sparking in his jaws as a threat. /Kisara has ties just as much as we do but her purpose exceeds our own in ways you cannot conceive. She bestowed upon me her wishes. There were things only she could do and it failed to come to fruition due to her state. The master cannot feel her and she cannot see him. She cannot be who she once was before but she believes that there could be another in the outside realm that could bring some compassion back into him./ Ausolaar spoke as he marched before the two.</p>
<p>/I don’t care much for your mood but if we can help our master show some promise in that department, things may see changes here. We are highly respected for our power. That won’t change but the others deserve at least some of that respect. They put themselves on the line just for us to come out and do the rest of the work. Valtige acts out for that very reason. We don’t need to lose what makes us strong but we don’t need to be held on that pedestal always. It was a lesson the master should know but hasn’t gotten there yet. So Kisara believes there is one he can trust aside from his brother and we can try to see if we can make it work./ The two looked to each other before Shikkari gave a snort, asking just who she had in mind if she was so inclined to make them work on this effort. /The blonde one./</p>
<p>/The blonde—you mean that mutt?! Surely you jest!!/</p>
<p>/Let me remind you of how much I jest. I do not and would refrain from inciting my fury again after earlier. The master shows interest in the boy but can’t put aside his need to test the blonde’s anger. He won’t get anywhere doing so and neither would we. If we can talk to his monsters, then they can try to help. He is friends with the Masters of Darkness and Light and I do not doubt for a moment they will assist him to learn of his monsters in such a way so he understands how much they put trust into him even for a beginner./ Ausolaar looked pointedly at Shikkari. /You may not understand it now but when you do, you will see the importance of connections./ Shikkari only turned his head. Connections, bah. He had no need to find attachment anywhere. As long as he stood stalwart against all who opposed Seto-sama and dealt with them swiftly, he had no need for such weak promises. But how wrong those thoughts would find to be later...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and thus the lore drop begins. now the monsters are going to start working together to signal masters in the real world...or at least try in Ausolaar’s case. we all know Kaiba’s a stubborn mule. such a fact which will be noted later lol</p>
<p>now as you can see, the Blue-Eyes all had a name shift so for those that remember what’s to come later, remember these names</p>
<p>Dalton - Winged Dragon<br/>Ausolaar - Blue-Eyes 1 [used to be Aoi]<br/>Tulen - Blue-Eyes 2 [used to be Torone]<br/>Shikkari - Blue-Eyes 3 [used to be Yikido]<br/>Valtige - Grappler<br/>Sunyr - Battle Ox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka was antsy as he waited by the gate leading into the graveyard. The day in itself was met with celebration toward the presence of a new monster, and a powerful one at that, but also making it through another struggle with a professional duelist. They do the best they could to ensure that the young blonde wouldn’t cow to the differences in talent. He put his faith in them and it would be insulting if they failed in any way. Now they could rest and recover before the next challenge as well as getting their new partner accommodated. Garoozis spotted Luka first and stepped towards him, clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder. This gained the adverse effect, startling the warrior who swung around to face the beast-warrior and aggravated the slight wound gained from the duel.</p><p>The groan had the other curse, setting a hand on his back. “Shit, you ok?” Garoozis asked, Luka nodding to assure that there was no harm done. “I’m fine...don’t panic. That damn Sword-Arm Dragon was a threat but nothing major compared to that Red-Eyes.” Luka murmured. Garoozis breathed a sigh of relief, worried for the other but can easily admit that he was worried for many things. Even with the advantages of a field power bonus, the warriors truly struggled against the dinosaurs they were pitted against. Compared to the harpy woman, which Luka had the displeasure to see and hear again, they actually had the power to be contenders. That is until Tryfon came in as he always would when they needed him most. The dinosaurs’ susceptibility to fire was their ace and victory on the horizon until she came. The mighty dragon of dark scales and red eyes akin to the oracle who laid outside the realm. Her appearance was like a deadly shadow and her attacks rightfully so, taking out Tryfon without the slightest hint of a power boost.</p><p>She could’ve been their end, the end of their master...</p><p>Luka sighed and shook his head of such thoughts. In the end, Kuruvar came through yet again, making a literal wasteland of the other’s remaining monsters including the Red-Eyes. “Luka...LUKA!!” The voice of Garoozis woke him from the daze he fell into, glancing to the lizard warrior who returned his gaze with concern. You alright, the golden eyes read and Luka slid a hand through the unbound hair. “Long day, that’s all. At least night will be upon us soon and we can relax.” Garoozis nodded, still worried but the tenseness in his friend’s shoulders eased. If the beast-warrior could take any guess, the moment Tryfon returned Luka would find easier tidings until they all retired for the day. He just hopes that things between the two see change before this whole thing is over with. Minutes passed before another returned, revealing the chocolate brown hide of Sukis, the Battle Steer, a grumble on the steer’s muzzle as he shoved himself past the two.</p><p>“Well isn’t he a bundle of fun.” Garoozis spat with a cynical snort of the other beast-warrior. It was a given that they had their moments in which they were snappish, a side effect of their own bestial forms, but even so, they were always cordial. Always respectful. They knew well who led them but even they showed their pride in the face of battle and to lose was almost upsetting. Their master was still a beginner, sure, and they had reason enough to blame any inexperience done by his hand towards him as a whole. But they knew they had to be strong for him. Even if he burns through half the deck, as his loyal monsters, they had to stand strong. That was the first order Tryfon gave to them when the deck was assembled and all followed it as their very decree. Things were silent since Sukis returned and Luka began to worry. While a sizable amount of monsters weren’t lost, it was still worrying that Tryfon and the others hadn’t returned.</p><p>Where are they, Luka wanted to question but the reassuring pat on his shoulder kept him from voicing the question. A hand drifted to the invisible scar tissue across his stomach. The attack to cleave him in two left a painful reminder but couldn’t imagine how Laito felt. Poor thing was practically crushed underfoot. A terrible way to go and for someone so young. He knew the small dragon would bounce back but the thought still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Perhaps the Red-Eyes when she arrived would prove to be a bit motherly towards the presence of a dragonet. Only time would tell—</p><p>His head raised to a dragon’s roar that echoed over the field. It certainly wasn’t Laito for it was stronger, powerful. Luka had moved closer to the graveyard gate and was practically knocked on his ass when a strong gust of wind came from over the barrier. Black wings stirred fog and grass as the large shape soared over them but what startled Luka more was the commanding voice from above. “Single file! Single file!” The familiar rough tone of their lead sounded from the back of the dragon, washing over Luka like a warm summer storm and the axe wielder quickly raised his head. When he looked to the gate, he saw Laito, Alessio and Rolog exiting, the small dragon excited and with good reason to be, flying over to the larger presence that landed in the clearing. Perched around her neck was the swordsman who patted a spot there before leaping down and leaving her open for the eager dragon to get acquainted with her. “Tryfon!” Luka called as he and Garoozis came over to them and the swordsman looked to the two but blue eyes fell onto Luka.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Luka blinked, a slight flush crossing his cheeks before nodding. The phantom pain of literally being sliced in two would ease with time but he made it back ok. I was just here waiting for you and the others, Luka went to mention, making Tryfon smile as he removed the headpiece he wore before motioning to the dragon who was now invested with the smaller one. It took him some time wandering but he was able to locate the dragon through the graveyard. With her leadership shifted, Tryfon wanted to take the risk in locating her before returning. “Never count on finding a dark monster within an equally dark space. But I was able to locate her and with her assistance, found the rest who had fallen during the duel. I explained most of the expectations for us and she seems happy enough to fit in.” Tryfon spoke. Luka nodded, stating that she will likely find companionship well with Meneg, Laito and Dhati. With everyone accounted for and back within the space of the guild, they began to spread out amongst the grounds.</p><p>Garoozis patted Luka’s shoulder, telling the other to get some rest now that things have calmed down. Yeah, I should rest now, Luka thought, glancing at the black dragon still invested with the excitable Laito. Even with how welcoming she looked, the mere thought of the duel prior made him apprehensive toward her presence. The axe wielder knew better to feel such a way but couldn’t, wisely blaming the feelings within his heart that he’s yet to express towards the swordsman. Just the idea that Tryfon could’ve been hurt by the dragon left a horrid stone in the pit of his stomach. Alas, these thoughts were nothing but paranoia settling in and waiting for everyone to return safely without injury. Just from a glance, Rolog took a bit of a hit from Megasaurus, cracks making thin lines around where he took the brunt of the attack. At least Laito showed he wasn’t too rattled from being literally crushed under a dinosaur’s foot. But that might just be the fact he was more excited to have another dragon as part of the deck to truly show he was hurt in any manner from the duel.</p><p>Running a hand through the long lavender locks, Luka began to head towards the main guild hall to head to his room. Sleep did sound good right now and hopefully some rest will clear his mind of his harrowing thoughts awaiting the results of the battle. However, to his usually trained eyes, Luka didn’t see the pair of ruby red eyes to follow.</p><p>0</p><p>Once inside the comfort of his room, Luka removed the heavy armored chestplate, tossing it to the side by his door before collapsing heavily into bed. He hoped that this would be the end of duels for the day. They all needed some time to recover after two tough opponents. Emerald hues began to close with the premise of a long slumber into the next day when something tapped on the windowpane. Eyes snapped open to the disturbance before giving a slow blink, wondering for a moment who could it be tapping at his window. In most cases, it would be Laito begging to come in but he was sure the smaller dragon was still attending their newest member. Meneg, while still capable of flight, doesn’t see towards it often and would have others come to him than for him to go to them. When he rose from his bed to glance towards the window, he froze to the dark shape hovering there, red eyes peering through the window.</p><p>He swallowed when he saw her there but knew it would be rude of him to leave her waiting. Standing slowly, he moved towards the window and opened the latch, bringing the window open. “Ah...welcome. Is there something you need? I expected you would be with Laito.” The dragon hummed before her head reached through the open window. /I was but knew there was someone I had to make amends with. You’re wary of me, aren’t you?/ Luka’s lips fell into a thin line, not wanting to admit but it was clear the dragon expected such, a claw landing on the windowsill and brought her head in. /Tryfon told me much about you. Your loyalty and justice, how you care for your comrades. Certainly, you would treat me no different, would you?/ The question hung heavy on the air, Luka giving an airy sigh and stepped towards the window.</p><p>He was ashamed that his prior worries and fear made him this way but can see the Red-Eyes was only extending a hand, rather a talon, to him. She clearly caught onto his hesitance with her presence, especially after the duel which she was won from, and wouldn’t be the slightest bit offended. /Luka,/ Her sudden voice made him jump, glancing towards her and saw the curl of her jaw. /Do not fear me. I have already sworn my loyalty to my new master and had chatted long enough with Tryfon to see he is quite an understandable and just leader. I have nothing to fear here and feel more at home than I ever could in that simpering little dinosaur deck. No one understood me there, always boasting about pride and power. Here, I can sense the camaraderie among you all. I’ll fit here well and hopefully, you can trust me./</p><p>Luka blinked before smiling, reaching forward slowly, hand hesitating only momentarily before settling over her snout. The cool scales touched his palm, smooth with a hint of perspiration from the hot molten fire she wielded. She gave a gentle rumble, purr-like, and Luka felt the relief wash over him. Truly, he was mistaken to judge so quickly. She fought as she was commanded but it was clear her previous master didn’t treat her with the same respect as she would receive under Jounouchi’s care. She didn't deserve the rebuke all because she hurt someone he loved...</p><p>His eyes widened to the thought and such an expression didn’t escape her eye. /Does something trouble you?/ Luka glanced to her, fingers pausing their leisure stroke over her upper jaw. He was sure he could trust her with his most guarded secret but felt it would be too soon. Bhisra and Garoozis would still call him a coward for not coming forward to Tryfon yet but nothing of great importance had happened that would seemingly make it sound too late to tell him. Thus he shook his head, smiling to the dragon as he mentioned with a half-lie that he had yet heard of a name from her. “Surely you have one which we should refer you by.” The Red-Eyes chuckled, pulling her head up before lowering her beak in a mild bow.</p><p>/You may call me Avidia. I am at your beck and call whenever you wish of me, Luka. Do not be afraid to speak./</p><p>Luka smiled, giving a nod. He was truly a fool to be so afraid of her. She was just a monster like everyone else. She battled fiercely as commanded but in reality, she was rather sweet and kind. Like a mother. Nothing of the presence she is on the field. He wouldn’t put it past her to take on the role of guild mother easily. A strong, female lead to keep order for the guild and a role model for Dhati. “Thank you. I will remember your words, Avidia.”</p><p>/Anytime, Luka. Now rest. You deserve it now./</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and thus Red-Eyes is part of the game! and she gets a pretty new name! prepare for motherly sage advice from this lovely powerhouse~ also terrible courtship from a certain blue-eyed brute in another deck. but as said in the main update...things are gonna get chaotic. what, did you think the real world is the only place of chaos? hehe, just wait til next chapter~</p><p>Avidia - Red-Eyes Black Dragon [used to be Akai]<br/>Sukis - Battle Steer<br/>Alessio - Swamp Battleguard<br/>Rolog - Rock Golem<br/>Dhati - Armored Lizard [yeah she wasn't in the duel but mentioned for being the other female monster in the deck. the choice of Armored Lizard being female is that the deck is deserving of another after being comprised of mostly beast-warriors and warriors before Red-Eyes]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-marches away- goddamnit Mahad...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold dread seeped into the very marrow of his bones. He couldn’t even fathom the level of horror this duel had caused but worst still was the manner of how the opponent played the field. To use darkness in such a violent and horrendous tactic. The master of darkness clearly wasn’t pleased and neither was he. But right now, his concern was at the gate to the graveyard, waiting for monsters to come back. Gaia and Zerio made it back with ease. Dalton followed not much longer but it was clear he took a solid bit of damage from the monsters that strived in the dark, landing before Mahad in silent pain. /My wing.../ he uttered to the spellcaster and Mahad was quick to heal what damage was caused, sending the dragon to rest with the warriors until he was able to return to the mountains. But the dragon didn’t go without a question posed which led to the constant fear and dread of a monster being lost. A certain monster of all who were participants.</p>
<p>
  <em>Have you seen Celtic?</em>
</p>
<p>The elven warrior hadn’t returned and while wandering the graveyard can lead to erratic patterns of return, Mahad couldn’t help the sickening churn in his stomach. Celtic was the first to step into the game. Celtic the first to witness the power of the beasts within the shadows, the first to fall...but the pain to echo through was the most gut-wrenching terror that any monster dared to feel when on the field. Dalton couldn’t respond with positive reassurance but told the spellcaster Celtic was strong. He’ll find his way back. Mahad wanted to believe it, truly he did, but it was getting late. Later with each passing moment. He as well as Hagnal were the only two that haven’t returned. The Catapult Turtle was understandable as he ambles along and can be expected to arrive no later than the next day but Celtic should’ve been back. Should’ve been all smiles as he bravely boasted that he was hardly injured from the one-sided battle. But the longer Mahad stood staring at the rickety fencing and roiling smog of the graveyard with no warrior in sight, the more his nerve dwindled.</p>
<p>But it was a rule, a solid rule that he himself enforced. That no monster was to go looking for another in the graveyard. That their chances of loss were solely upon their shoulders should they never return. But the idea of Celtic being lost forever, gone to become another aimless spirit trapped by the very Reaper that was nearly Zerio’s end, left Mahad cold. Celtic can’t disappear. Not now...now when they still had so much to figure out together. So it was without a single rational thought and the lack of presence from others that were long at rest that Mahad stepped through the yawning opening of the graveyard. Spurned by his heart, he betrayed his own rule and ventured deep into the gray smog. Eyes were blinded to the darkness around him, moonlight absent as it lacks the means to pierce through the moonless sky. Fog rolled around the spellcaster’s legs but he ignored their silent call. The howls of the damned souls to have fallen to the graveyard echoed around him like a buzz of angry hornets.</p>
<p>Their cries were torturous and maddening, just one of the mere facts why one would never want to be trapped in the scape of this haunted wasteland of fallen souls. A weaker monster would cow to the wicked cries but Mahad proved to be of greater fortitude to pass it all with silent indifference. He had a goal to accomplish and would not rest until he saw it through. Celtic was here and if he wasn’t too late, will carry him back to safety. A wiry spirit, gaunt and pale, tried to come at the spellcaster but was cast away with the flick of his staff. A rancid green one tried next and was felled just the same. Acrid yellow and noxious purple circled him but again, the flick of the emerald staff silenced them. Abandoned souls, battered spirits. It was sad to see this is what became of them but seeing them only fueled Mahad’s search, blue eyes holding nothing but clarity forward.</p>
<p>“Celtic please...if there is a sign to where you are, let it speak to me now...” Was the strained whisper as Mahad continued blindly into the graveyard. Time was fleeting and he was sure the late hour promised nothing towards his search. Perhaps...he was already lost. Perhaps the strain of knowing his own weakness finally collapsed the proud, powerful soul he saw in the elven warrior. No, Mahad refused to think such thoughts. Celtic was strong, noble, powerful with his own strengths. No graveyard would take him down so easily. He would cast his heart aside to the cold before he dare think of the warrior any less than himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mahad...</em>
</p>
<p>The extravagant headdress shot up with a startled face under the shadows of the slight brim, looking about the darkness and fog. Was that him? Was that Celtic?!</p>
<p>
  <em>Mahad...</em>
</p>
<p>He looked around wildly, eyes blind to the surroundings but saw no hint of the voice or direction it came from. “Celtic! Celtic please answer me!” <em>Please...</em></p>
<p>Hands gripped tight on his staff, missing the gleam of the jade pearl until the shock of its magic made him alert. He looked down, lifting the item to eye level to see it gleam more. <em>Mahad...</em>, the voice called, now becoming distinct to the one he was looking for and gripped the shaft with both hands. Guide me to him, the spellcaster whispered, giving an expert flair to twirl before unleashing the building magic and the emerald bolt cleaved the dark and gloom. It was a beacon, a beacon of his wishes to find his lost heart. Mahad wouldn’t ignore a clear sign when given and was quick to follow the light to guide the way. The light didn’t fade nor did it lead him astray, guiding him further into the graveyard and towards his lost heart.</p>
<p>Time was still absent but that mattered little once something gleamed. Locks of white-gold electrum were highlighted in the passive glow of jade to circle above. The helmet was tossed to the side a distance away and claw marks on the armor punctuated a desperate creature that tried to get past it and to the fleshy innards of the fallen monster to add to the growing collection of fallen souls. His breathing was shallow but showed life still breathes within him and this alone relieved Mahad. But the spirits were restless and wouldn’t sit idly by much longer so he had to get him from this place. Kneeling beside him, Mahad carefully turned over Celtic’s body, seeing the pallor in his olive skin and the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted, that enough was clear, and couldn’t stay in this space a moment further. Casting an orb of levitation around the helmet, Mahad gathered the elven warrior into his arms and a single wave of his staff had commanded the light to lead them home.</p>
<p>In normal instances, Mahad would refuse to use his magic as the graveyard was unreliable and could lead him astray but something about this moment made the magic reliable. That it would guide true back to their place in the master’s deck. He glided with fluid grace, the light zipping through the smog of the graveyard, warding away souls and attacking those that got too close. With the spellcaster’s will in wanting to see the warrior safe, the fears to surround the graveyard were ineffective in stopping him. He did not slow nor did he stop, following the illuminated jade light that continued to guide him. Celtic was huddled close to his armored breastplate, pale lips sealed tight, shivering in the other’s embrace which brought the cerulean gaze down to Celtic. “I’m here, Celtic. You have nothing to fear now...” Mahad whispered, shooting forward and smiled when he saw the gate leading back to the master’s deck.</p>
<p>The jade light hovered over the barrier that separated the green from the grim and Mahad couldn’t be more delighted to see the familiar plains. Not wasting a single moment to linger, he shot forward at impeccable speeds, dispersing the light the moment he was through. Mahad didn’t pause for anyone or anything as he hurried towards the spellcasters’ dorm, startling Gaia as he flew past. “Mahad!?!” Looking between the graveyard and the spellcaster, it didn’t take much to figure out what had occurred and followed the other monster. Did Mahad betray his own rule? Heading into the graveyard to look for Celtic? He was lucky he was the only witness but he deserved to find answers and followed after the spellcaster into the dorm.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Once in the comfort of his bedroom, Mahad settled Celtic on the bed, making him comfortable by removing the heavy equipment, leaving him bare-chested with only the heavy cotton pants to remain. Mahad was well versed in elven culture and refused to remove the last garment as Celtic likely wore nothing underneath. They weren’t far enough into their relationship to dare see so much of the warrior exposed even if the hidden desire coveted in Mahad’s heart desires it so. Baby steps, he reprimanded himself, changing quickly from his own armor, headdress settled on the desk. Now in a light tunic and pants, Mahad began to take care of his ward. Celtic still showed signs of distress even when in a safe space, leaving Mahad to try his best physical remedies to soothe the warrior’s ravaged soul. Through cabinets and vials, decanters and bottles, Mahad set up all the elements of nature to bring peace to Celtic.</p>
<p>The spellcaster preemptively studied on elven culture and their close connection to nature and all its natural elements. He can only hope this will wake Celtic from the troubled sleep he was in. “Oh Celtic...I shouldn’t have waited....shouldn’t have chanced it after that duel. Those monsters...” A fist clenched at the spellcaster’s side, a part of his heart wishing he could’ve done a blow of his own to the player killer but knew the master of darkness would deal with him accordingly and make sure that he didn’t dare to exist in the mortal plane any further. “Foolish mortal.” Mahad growled before calming himself. He didn’t need the bad energy filling the room after preparing the space. Looking back to Celtic, he saw the furrow of his brow ease along with his breathing and smiled, taking a chair to move to the bedside.</p>
<p>He hoped the gesture would charm Celtic, showing that the closeness Mahad desires wasn’t a mistake. That their differences were no need for hesitance. He could see it in his eyes and his stance that Celtic was fearful of getting closer, that their camaraderie could be nothing more than just partners on the battlefield. He didn’t desire that and neither did Mahad. The fact alone that he put himself at risk to come rescue him from imminent destruction is just a small gesture of what Mahad would do for the elf swordsman. A hurried knock had the other look up before whispering to Celtic he’d return and stood, moving to the door. “Coming, coming...don’t take it off the hinges.” Mahad muttered and when he opened the door, the tall form of Gaia stood within his doorway.</p>
<p>The narrowed eyes behind the helmet was a foreboding warning to the lashing Mahad was to expect of the warrior and held a hand up before he could comment. I expect enough of what you have to say to me, Mahad began, turning his back to the other and continued. “But I refuse to leave him in the graveyard longer than a day.” Gaia sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You are a fool, Mahad. To go against your own rule...what were you thinking?!” Mahad whirled back on the warrior, cerulean eyes narrowed which actually had the other step back. “Everyone in this deck is my responsibility but Celtic holds a very special place within here.” A hand came to rest over his heart. Then he looked down, closing his eyes. Gaia knew the other had nothing more to say. It was in his core, his sense of duty to protect.</p>
<p>It’s why Mahad took command over them. Overseer that all return from their battles with as little harm as possible. He couldn’t bear a soul to be lost to the graveyard but the very same, Mahad trusts in them all to have the strength to return. But Celtic...Celtic was something deeper to Mahad. It wasn’t duty that made him go against his own rule. It was admiration. Devotion. Love. Such feelings were always disguised as finding a companion but to some, they knew what they truly wanted. A partner, a confidant, someone to cherish everything from their deepest secrets to their innermost feelings. All a product of the living world’s influence is what urged some monsters to pursue these desires and Mahad was just one. And it was that fact that made Gaia understand the severity towards breaking his own rule to help Celtic. To come back with the graveyard’s ever shifting realm is the real surprising factor.</p>
<p>Gaia lowered his head, whispering an apology which brought a smile to Mahad’s face. “I understand your concerns, Gaia. Don’t misinterpret me, I just...Celtic is all I think about. I want to understand him. And for him...to understand me. The feeling the masters call love...it swells deep inside my breast and I so desperately want him to understand that. But I don’t want to run him away. Strain our relationship to becoming a giant crevasse that leaves me unable to reach him.” Gaia moved closer to the other, patting his shoulder. You won’t, I’m sure of it, the warrior whispered and Mahad smiled. “Thank you, old friend.” Gaia grinned before patting the other on the back, a little too roughly which nearly knocked over the willowy form of the spellcaster.</p>
<p>“Well I think I’ve been in your hair long enough. Just give me an update on him when he’s up. I trust him in your care.” Mahad nodded, promising that nothing would happen to him overnight as he walked the other to the door. At the time of doing so, neither saw the amber eyes that peered from the spellcaster’s bedroom. With his acute hearing, he heard everything and he was a mixed well of emotions. Mahad liked him...loved him even. All this time where he had been fearful of the spellcaster’s thoughts and feelings towards him with the sudden focus only to learn that he was just the same as he. Mahad only wanted to understand him to better approach him. His actions thus far showed that clearly. The balmy scents of soil and bark had calmed him from the terrors the battle had left him with. Crippling nightmares that whispered of his failures to be strong and that no one would ever see need for him.</p>
<p>They preyed upon his insecurities and had felled him when they brought up Mahad. That the spellcaster only stayed by him out of pity. That he was useless in battle, even less than the holy elf who’s empowering magics proved useful. He was a fool to have fallen into such a trap but it was Mahad that braved to come after him. Mahad that dared not give up on him. Mahad...who loved him dearly. The warrior had much to make up for but only once he had time to recover. It was late and he still felt rather weak. On the morrow, he whispered to himself as he returned to the bed, his bed, and lied down. The forested scents were soothing but what truly soothed him was the scent of the spellcaster woven into the pillow. Blanket settled around his hip, Celtic buried himself into the pillow, eyes drifting close as sharp ears caught the sound of Mahad silently moving about and smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mahad...thank you...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t expect a sudden duel in the middle of the night. They didn’t expect the opponent that they would challenge. So it went without saying that all were concerned when the explosive temper of Avidia made itself known. She was a fireball of fury, making Dhati scurry for cover as she stomped past the fenced off area that was the entrance into the graveyard. Luka, for all his intent, felt stepping in front of the other dragon would be asking for a torched face so only stood to the side with Tryfon who was patching up a few scratches received from Battle Ox. Even before the fusion, it was quite formidable but once the terror of the Rabid Horseman came into play, they feared the worse until Avidia came to the plate. But then...the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. They should’ve expected it as it was the other’s favored icon but Avidia wasn’t prepared to meet her counterpart. Certainly not like this with a man that insults her new master’s skill.</p>
<p>Katsuya-sama still needed a bit of polishing and had her as a fighter to silence any that dared to say ill about him. But that dragon...and the man to run him. oh how it irked her so!! So when she returned, Luka would’ve asked but saw her as nothing by a raging ball of fire ready to incinerate the first monster to cross her. /Insufferable! Impossible! Infuriating!!/ she roared, making Alessio as he finally arrived with a slight limp from the graveyard, immediately hurried for the swamp that was his place. “Tryfon, we need to calm her down.” Luka mumbled as he glanced at the swordsman. It was a tall order but one that definitely needed to sort itself out. This was her first battle aside from the match that came prior to her acquisition and their opponent was hardly one to be trifled with. No one in the deck was ready to combat such power alone and while it was a harsh lesson, it was one to be learned from.</p>
<p>With his minor scratches patched, Tryfon rose to the plate, stepping towards the rampaging dragon. “Avidia if I may...” he began, reacting quickly to her fireball with a swipe of his blade. Luka was ready to leap up, to join the fray and any fight that could come of the dragon, but a hand halted the one that went to grasp the axe at his back. Tryfon was of iron will and tight focus, hand gripped tight to his blade but his stance was relaxed to show he had no intention to harm the Red-Eyes. She huffed with anger still clear in her ruby red gaze, looking into Tryfon’s blue. The two kept their gazes, Luka watching in silent apprehension, then his expression relaxed when Avidia finally stood down, her body slouching in apology. /I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so angry but that dragon...that infuriating Blue-Eyes...he dares to think I am such easy fair for companionship when he is with a master that insults my own. Who does he think he is./ Tryfon swiftly slid his blade home into the holster on his back, nodding for Luka to step over.</p>
<p>“Come, we both were out before you appeared on the field. Regale us with the situation that happened between you and the Blue-Eyes...”</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>While Avidia had her story, in a different corner of the realm, another was musing over the recent fight. But for him, it wasn’t of furious spite towards the ill-fitting challenge but of whom was part of that challenge. A dragon of dark scales and red eyes. Nothing like the living blood that was corrupted to magic but a dragon that was clearly his opposite. But where did she come from? How did she come into existence? And why...why does his heart pound so erratically upon first seeing her? He had no answers which only further his irritable mood upon the victory. She had been quick to shut him down before he could even attempt to make a calm introduction. Surely she, like any other, knew that attitudes upon the field meant nothing in the monster realm. But he saw the hatred in her eyes, only matched by the weak blonde that she wrapped around like he was a dragonet in her brood.</p>
<p>The pacing stopped, a single fact standing out among the rest. The blonde was the key. If the hostility between his master and the blonde was diffused, then a path to each other’s decks would be forged. Then he can do what he wished before. Make amends and—</p>
<p>/Shikkari!!/ The voice startled the dragon from his ruminating, turning a heated glare to Ausolaar that had landed beside him. /It’s late and we should all be in bed despite this pointless squabbling./ Shikkari let out a breath, knowing what he was about to do was far beneath him as he hated admitting to one being right but the words Ausolaar spoke before niggled the back of his thoughts. /Before that...Ausolaar...you’ve mentioned something that Blue-Eyes spoke about./ The other dragon paused from taking off, glancing back with a curl of the lip that showed his skepticism of Shikkari’s concern. I had, he uttered, turning to face him. /And what of it? If I recalled, Kisara was nothing but a traitor in your eyes./ Shikkari snarled a bit, trying to articulate his words so he wouldn’t sound as condescending to the other. If he did, Ausolaar would only consider his intention foul.</p>
<p>/I took some time to think it over...and you’re right. This duel tonight only proved your words true. Perhaps I was too hasty to think of the mu—blonde as a mere weakling./ Now Ausolaar caught onto Shikkari and he growled. Do not test things you have no understanding of, he snapped as he circled around the other dragon. /You are as hot-headed as they come. It takes far more to make you complacent to something I suggest. So what’s your true aim? Did something happen in the duel earlier? Perhaps something or someone caught your eye...and with such you’ve realized that the bonds between the deck and the master isn’t as paper thin when perception is involved. Is <i>that</i> it?/ Shikkari kept his jaw clenched tight, knowing Ausolaar was reading him like a novel. He was hoping he wouldn’t catch on so soon but he forgets the reason why he was considered the alpha of the three.</p>
<p>When the other stopped before him, Ausolaar gave a vicious snap of his jaws. /I want both to reconcile and see that they can find comfort in each other. Heed Kisara’s wishes to help her previous master. But I will not allow it to be forged out of ill intentions from us. We are loyal. We are prideful. But we will not be dishonest. Now, try again./ Shikkari grumbled before finally unveiling his change of heart even though it meant little for his typical behavior. Ausolaar listened silently before a grin crept over his beak. /So~ When you thought her wishes were a fool’s errand, you chose to ignore them. Now when something has tickled your fancy, you see the truth in them instead. How the wheel turns./ Shikkari snapped back at him, demanding that the other stop rubbing the matter in his face before taking off to head back to their mountain den. Oh how he hated when things were used against him. The dragon heard Ausolaar close behind him and glided under him.</p>
<p>There was silence between the two until they reached their mountainous home and when both landed, Tulen glanced at the duo before settling back down to return to slumber. He knew of the duel but wasn’t particularly interested in the result of it. After all, they always found themselves ready at their master’s call. They were always the end game for any duel and the moment Shikkari had left the den, they knew the opponent was demolished. The following result was of little interest to him. Before Ausolaar decided to retire as they should’ve been before, he turned his gaze to Shikkari. /I will consult Kisara on the means to get in contact with the blonde’s deck. Being closer to the master of darkness is our only option to forge a path. I expect very little in making it happen any sooner than your patience requires but if this succeeds, you best be on exceptional behavior if you wish to court this dragon. By your explanation, she will disprove of us all no matter how we present ourselves so only with the good words of another will she grant us even the mildest reprieve./</p>
<p>Shikkari bit back a retort but nodded. Ausolaar was his only hope with access to another deck. He truly wished he didn’t have to depend on others for something he knew he could do on his own but with the reception based on a single glance of both opponent and monster, he would need this assistance. He can grumble and growl all he wants but Shikkari knows of Ausolaar’s vindictive streak. Even as the alpha, he can and will deny help when it calls for it. One can beg and plead for it but he was a stalwart beast that knew no mercy. He cares but his care can be selective if it didn’t show well enough when handling Shikkari. Just grin and bear it til you need him no longer, was the thought in the dragon’s head as he moved to his nest and settled down. With the meager rush of the duel, now he was ready to sleep and plan accordingly for when the first meeting could be arranged.</p>
<p>Shikkari just hopes that the blonde’s monsters weren’t a rowdy bunch to make him look a fool to snap his already thin strand of temper before the Red-Eyes.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>When the story was done, Luka tapped his thigh in questionable thought, Tryfon along the same vein with his own. With the temperament shared between their master and the brunet, it was a shock to say the least when it was noted of the ivory dragon’s behavior upon seeing Avidia for the first time. Love at first sight, if you will. However, with both masters at odds with each other, no path would be forged between the two decks to allow them to meet in a less hostile situation. But even with the thought in mind, it was clear Avidia would want nothing to do with the powerful dragon as long as the brunet thinks less of Katsuya-sama. Truly a harrowing situation. The two warriors glanced at each other before Luka stepped forward. “Avidia, we can certainly see that your dislike for this dragon is sound but don’t burden your thoughts about him no longer. As it goes, Katsuya-sama doesn’t trust the brunet with anything more than contempt for the actions he had caused him before. With that in mind, we won’t be seeing him in this part of the realm.”</p>
<p>The black dragon gazed down at him before giving a curt nod. That put her heart at ease a little but she also felt that regardless of such though, the Blue-Eyes would find the means to reach her in this corner of the realm. She would be content to never see him again except on the field of battle but fate has ways of making things happen without her consent. If it was fate, then maybe she would be more inclined to give a chance. But fate was a fickle temptress, she was forgiving but also merciless. Good or bad could become of such a relationship and Avidia could only feel bad judgement come if she associated herself with the other dragon. With a pat on her leg, Luka offered to escort her back to the mountains and she took the offer, bowing her head low to Tryfon for the unwarranted attack. /I was nothing but angry towards such a foolish dragon. I shouldn’t have attacked you./</p>
<p>Tryfon waved his hand, understanding that even for her anger, she wouldn’t dare to hurt him. “Go rest now. You deserve it after today. I’ll be waiting for you back at the guild, Luka.” Luka swallowed a bit but nodded, waving for Avidia to follow and she did. The two walked in silence even though the dragon fluttered slowly beside him. /He’s sweet on you, you know./ Her sudden voice and the declaration made Luka jump, looking towards her and saw the curl of her beak. The warrior wanted to protest but her beak nudged into his side, silencing the protest. /Do not try to hide it from me. I may not have been here long enough but I can certainly sense one’s fondness for another. His is true and honest with such affections that it would be foolish to miss./ Her words sparked alarm in him. Surely she had to be mistaken as Tryfon never showed such interest before.</p>
<p>Luka knew well that Garoozis would have his head of being doubtful still after promising him that he would stop being scared to announce his feelings to the other. But a part of him held that doubt, that speaking up at the wrong time would only make things worse between them. Now Avidia was picking up on it. Between her and Garoozis, maybe Luka was being a little paranoid about everything. Maybe he needed to finally step up to the plate and show that he was interested in a closer companionship with the other warrior. But not tonight, he thought to himself, reaching the mountain territory and looked to Avidia. “Get some rest. I’m sure we’re gonna have our work cut out for us tomorrow.” She nodded, mumbling that she hoped that such would mean to never encounter the other dragon in the progress of such. “I’m sure we won’t. Not for a long time if anything.” Luka murmured as the Red-Eyes took off to settle in for the night.</p>
<p>Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, Luka turned back to the large guild building where the other warriors slept and hummed before heading for it, letting his thoughts wander as he went along. Upon arriving, he saw Tryfon was waiting there as he said he would and felt his heart warmed by the other warrior. “Come, let us rest, Luka.” Tryfon spoke as he ushered the other inside, patting his shoulder as the axe warrior walked in. “Tryfon...do you think Katsuya-sama will be able to get into the castle?” Luka asked after a moment of silence. Tryfon glanced towards him before a smile crossed his face, both ascending the stairs towards their quarters and stopping before Tryfon’s door. “As long as we continue to fight our hardest and keep guiding our master towards victory, he will get there. He also has both the master of light and darkness on his side as well as the oracle. Do not doubt him when we are so close. Just keep fighting. That is our creed.” A hand rested over his shoulder, giving it a squeeze and Luka nodded. Tryfon looked as if he had more to say but shook his head, bidding the other goodnight before heading into his room.</p>
<p>The door clicked shut behind him, allowing Luka to let out a breath he didn’t think he was holding. He slowly stepped for his room further down the hall, heart pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>There was no mistaking it. The look in Tryfon’s eyes. Luka would have to sit down with him tomorrow about it and finally allow his heart to open to their lead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>round 2! second pair is getting closer but will Luka finally see to those deeply harbored feelings? guess we’ll see soon~</p>
<p>also Avidia ain’t too keen on Shikkari. oopsie poopsie on him. let’s hope Ausolaar will provide the help he desperately needs if he wants to ever make this work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just when he told himself he was going to come clean to Tryfon, this happened. Luka tried to avoid panic and instead let himself get his wounds tended to by Bhisra. This was certainly an unexpected battle and one with so many twists and turns that even they weren’t ready for all that came at them. And all it took to nearly decimate them was overzealous, brainless zombie monsters. Anyone that went against them didn’t get out of the moment unscathed. What used to be lighter wounds were nothing to the discolored patches that marked his flesh. The corroding breath of the Dragon Zombie with each power up was definitely unpleasant and he feared what Avidia was going through. She hadn’t returned yet and it didn’t help after the events of the night before didn’t give her much for recovery. But despite what he, among others, went through, Luka’s biggest fear was Tryfon. He was taken into the vortex of time with Kuruvar and that alone was unpredictable.</p>
<p>Anything could happen to them. Grow older, grow younger, be lost forever in the fabric of time and space. Luka in particular feared the latter. If Kuruvar can’t return them home safely, then it was a fate worse than becoming part of the graveyard and its many spirits. “Be calm, Luka. Tryfon will return.” Bhisra spoke, seeing the grimace upon the axe warrior’s face. “I know...I know.” He uttered, wincing as a particular nasty spot on his lower stomach had the cool salve slathered over it. He was grateful to the armor he wore protecting most of his vitals from the corrosive breath but the result left behind was still painful and if his mind could ever take the time to settle from the constant thoughts of Tryfon and Kuruvar’s safety, he could rest and recuperate in his room before the next duel. Their master was so close now. One more duel at best and he’ll have the chips to get into the castle. One more step closer to getting the prize money. Luka sighed, resolved to remind himself of the goal ahead.</p>
<p>Maybe he can put the matter with Tryfon behind him just a little while longer. When Bhisra finished, Luka stood and thanked the tiger warrior before returning to the guild to rest. Garoozis had passed him, both gazing at each other and the lizard warrior grunted. He saw something in the other axe wielder’s eyes that made him grouchy but didn’t voice it. Luka already knew and felt bad for how long he was pushing the matter. Garoozis gave him the confidence to handle it and he still was tiptoeing the line of revealing his deepest feelings to their leader or hiding it away to never see the light of day. The warrior couldn’t even blame any hesitation on the immaturity of their master’s playstyle. It was all him. his own cowardice. And it pained Luka to think of it. “Maybe...it’s time to finally hang up the cloak. Garoozis and Bhisra knew this and so did Avidia. But I’ve done nothing to show my interest in Tryfon. I’m just a coward...” The warrior clenched his teeth, fixed towards his own inadequacies and marched his way into the guild and towards his room.</p>
<p>“I was a fool. A right fool to think that I can do this. I’m just a coward. A foolish coward.” He grumbled at himself, reaching the door for his room and swung it open. Ignoring the surrounding left him unaware that there was another in the room with him, lifting the electrum armor over his head to toss to the side. “Tryfon would find better than me easily. He gives me the hope to continue fighting for Katsuya-sama but to see me as a prospective partner...HAH! I’m just fooling myself now...” Removing the rest of his gear, Luka was ready to move to his room to retire when a voice suddenly spoke up, making him reach for the axe propped against the wall. I don’t think you’re a fool, Luka, the voice began as someone stepped into the doorway. “I think we just haven’t had the spare time to speak about what’s on our minds. But now is as good a time as any.” Luka swallowed, looking into the crystal blue eyes glimmering with understanding, tongue caught in a vice before he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“T-Tryfon...when did you get back...and in my room?”</p>
<p>The swordsman chuckled before explaining how the passage of time had differed in the vortex they were trapped in. it felt like years had expanded past them but luckily, Kuruvar made sure that nothing happened to him as they went along to find their way back to the proper time period. “What felt like hundreds of years was likely only a few minutes here. When Kuruvar finally found our time, he dropped me off first but the trajectory was off, landing me here. But this was also good in its own way as I didn’t want to leave without discussing something with you.” Luka let go of the axe as Tryfon stepped forward, settling his hands across his stomach where the worst of the damage from the recent duel resided. This caught Tryfon’s eye, pulling a short frown across his lips as he stepped forward. Luka didn’t know because of how quick he was removed from the field but to see him practically disintegrate right in front of his eyes had Tryfon wish he could’ve done more. But the zombies were powerful and nothing they could do readily would’ve stopped them until the final play.</p>
<p>Even with that knowledge, Tryfon still wished he could’ve shoved the fiery blade into the rotted skull of the Dragon Zombie as futile as it would’ve been. Luka saw the look and smiled softly. “I’m ok. We all took a major hit from the zombies but Bhisra came through to get us all patched up. At least everyone that returned. We don’t know about Avidia yet but I’m hoping she comes back soon.” Tryfon nodded, setting a hand on Luka’s shoulder and led him towards the warrior’s bedroom, pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed as their eyes met. Luka was silent as he stared into that crystal blue gaze before lowering his head. “Tryfon, I have something to admit. It’s been a long time coming but I just couldn’t form the words to speak up about it. I’ve been tiptoeing the line for far too long that even Garoozis has lost hope that I would actually speak on it. But this duel...proved that waiting could very well be the last thing I’d ever do. If you were lost to that vortex for good, what would that mean for me?” The warrior took a deep breath before his head collapsed into his hands with a pained groan. Nothing but a broken heart, that’s what it would mean for me, Luka uttered silently.</p>
<p>“I can’t keep this secret any longer. And...I’ll understand if our camaraderie ends here for what I'm about to say. But as long as we can continue to fight for Katsuya-sama, it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to take.” Luka spoke, looking up to Tryfon only to freeze in place when the other arms came to wrap around him. The wounds stung painfully but they were nothing but a dull buzz in the back of his mind as he melted into the arms of the swordsman. Like his name pertained, Tryfon was a literal furnace. Blazing with heat but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Just being pressed against the swordsman soothe all the aches and pains of the duel, leaving nothing but a roving warmth that touched and relaxed him. “If my assumptions are right, then I know exactly what you have to tell me and I’ll be the one to admit that my silence was for the exact same thing. And in truth, I’m sorry that I never presented myself more on the matter and left you to stress over this for days.”</p>
<p>Luka gasped, raising his head to look to the other who only gave a smile as warm as his very soul. Just seeing that smile washed away all the doubts, fears and shame that he felt, bringing a smile of his own to his face before pressing himself into Tryfon’s embrace, whispering against the royal blue armor as he clung onto the other. Tryfon had no need to say more, bringing Luka closer before stroking the lavender strands fondly. They knew not for how long they stayed there but it wasn’t long before Luka finally retired, unable to fight the call of slumber for his weary form. Tryfon allowed him to rest, staying beside his bed and remained vigilant. The tranquil of the room echoed with one last moment between the two before it fell into complete silence til the call of their next duel.</p>
<p>“I love you, Tryfon...”</p>
<p>“And I you, Luka. Rest well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woo! next pair set! now...if a certain dragon will stop being a butt along with his master, maybe another pair will see life. alas, he still has work to do and not making very much progress.</p>
<p>he'll get there eventually...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fell behind with this one but with good reason. the sudden dragon discourse wrote itself but now Kisara and Avidia with find a bond of friendship growing [but Kisara will surely have a stern talking to with Ausolaar fairly soon. Shikkari better watch out]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a tough duel but one hard won. The cacophony of cheers echoed through the Inbetween, a place where the monsters of two decks could meet. This was a place of gathering, a place where they could share in their celebration of victory and this was worthy of the gathering. It took time and work from the others that haven’t participated as the numbers were small for the duel against the brothers but there was food and drink set up among tables brought in. Velatha managed all with the help of Garoozis, serving any that came to join them while waiting for the star players to make their return. Tryfon was the first following Celtic, the swordsman switched out from waterlogged armor and into warm, casual wear, cropped black hair still damp from the shower he took before making the travel to the Inbetween.</p><p>He didn’t see anyone else who was within the duel but many of the warriors were there with tankards of mead and plates of food, celebrating another challenge successfully beaten so soon after another. It went to show their master was growing every moment he dueled. Now he was in the finals and one step closer to saving his sister’s sight. Celtic smiled as he watched the monsters interact with each other, the excitable Laito circling around Kisara with curious question in his eyes, as if he wished to ask about the jagged line to cross her stomach but was reprimanded quick by Kojikocy to not be so invasive to ask about personal things. Bhisra and Ultimator were at the tables in quiet conversation, Silver beside them gnawing at a bone handed to him by the feline warrior who finished a sizable portion of mutton. He shifted a little himself, getting a glance from Tryfon who’s soft blue eyes trailed to the sling that cradled Celtic’s arm. It didn’t look like it was sizable damage but it was enough that perhaps it would take a few hours for it to recover reasonably.</p><p>Hopefully from here, they would pass easily into the castle and the masters can rest without running straight into battle after such an intense one in the labyrinth. “How are you feeling?” The swordsman asked the other and Celtic chuckled. Being eaten wasn’t pleasant but I’m fine, he replied, seeing Alnit running around the warriors with the same amount of energy seen in Laito, a piece of meat held comfortably between his teeth as he moved along. Others like Sakis, Alessio and Hagnal stayed among themselves silently but were no less proud of their victory. A hand settled over his arm, humming as he wondered where Mahad was. He heard the whispers from the graveyard, even the bitter tones of the once proud water guardian Suijin of being used as a mere tool to get them to the end under the orders of another. The demon god would likely not gain access for the trouble it has caused the young master of light but to hear the complaints made Celtic selfishly proud of Mahad using its own power against the rest of its body.</p><p>But the spellcaster has yet to return as he wasn’t defeated in battle so it left the warrior to worry for him a bit. A touch to the shoulder had him gaze to Tryfon, the other motioning to the table for a spot of mead while they waited as he too had someone he was looking out for that hadn’t returned. The elf swordsman nodded and both made their way to the table finding a spot beside Hixlos, the rock gem monster tapping its mineral-like fists on the table as Drulle spoke about the future. They all expected their respective masters to get far and succeed where it counted and they as their loyal monsters will do what they must to make sure that was in the cards for them. Especially for Katsuya-sama, Tryfon thought, taking the tankard when it was passed to him. The festive cheer was high for the monsters, Celtic watching them with a soft smile before it pulled into a mild frown.</p><p>“Do you think we’ll make it?” This brought Tryfon’s gaze towards Celtic as the warrior looked into his own tankard. “We will, my friend. Our masters worked too hard to fail here. Their goals are too important to be stopped now. “As long as we have our strengths and integrity, we will lead them to the end. Do not fear what hasn’t come to pass.” Celtic nodded, taking a swig of mead. Tryfon wasn’t wrong in his statement but Celtic still held minor fears. To know who they would be up against soon swelled a small spike of fear. The stories that came from Silver, Koumori and Kiklo of the duel that had brought them to this island had worried him. What happened between him and Mahad seemed little in comparison to what they suffered due to the item the creator has in his possession. Now they were in his domain to fight, a place where his power would be the strongest. What would happen then, will the master of darkness overcome it? If not, then what would happen to him? To the oracle?</p><p>To have them ripped from the master of light even, fear gripped his heart at the thought. After the recent duel, the events that nearly made the inner magic flail out of control worried the warrior since escaping the graveyard and went to get patched up. They were all worried for the young master and to think if this could be repeated when against the creator of them all...what could they do? A thumb caressed along the handle of the tankard, trying to keep the tumult thoughts to himself as he didn’t want to bother the other swordsman as he spoke with Gaia who stepped over to greet the two. Soon enough, Kisara’s head rose to the deep bellow of another, Zerio joining her. /They’ve returned./ Zerio spoke, others turning their heads to the sky to see the dragon to arrive. The bulky form of the fused dragon was a dark spot in the sky, followed by Avidia who glanced downward to the gathering before her lean body swooped down, showing another perched upon her back.</p><p>The familiar face didn’t go unnoticed to Tryfon, the leader immediately on his feet to cross swiftly over the field to them, the other dragon coming in to land as well. “Avidia! Luka!” Luka’s head raised to the call, a smile pulling across his face as he climbed from the dragon’s back. However, the moment he stepped off, his legs collapsed underneath him but Tryfon was there to catch him. The stumble brought an embarrassed flush across sun-kissed flesh, slowly brought to his feet by the other as many started to gather around once the bulkier dragon came in the land. Their landing was heavy, the sharp angles of their bony carapace contouring the deep plum muscle underneath a sight to behold to those seeing the monster for the first time. But they were a striking fusion of Avidia and Rauko seamlessly, showing the fierceness of the dragon with the terrifying appearance of the skull demon. But regardless of appearance or fierceness, the new dragon was a welcomed fusion to both and was quickly accepted among them for bringing the masters victory.</p><p>Laito was the first to greet the Black Skull Dragon, his eager and bubbly personality making the other dragon start a little to its suddenness before Avidia stepped forward to calm him. /Give them space. We had a lot to unpack as we came back from the graveyard but I'm sure with time they will ease into this space even if this is the first and last chance to see them./ Laito puffed his cheeks but nodded, coming in for a landing before the great beast which got him a bow of the head from the other dragon. Celtic was the next to stepped forward, giving a bow of his own before welcoming them to the Inbetween. “Normally Mahad would be here to greet you proper as an emissary of our master’s deck but he isn’t here yet so allow me to stand in his place to greet you and thank you for the victory that you were able to grace us. It means a lot to us not just for securing entry into the castle but also saving the master of light.”</p><p>The dragon let out a gentle exhale, a rush of steam parting from their jaws before speaking, a rumbling mix of masculine and feminine voices echoing over the field. /I accept your welcome. The presence of those who created me tells me enough that I would be safe no matter where I am to stay./ The skull dragon announced, making Celtic smile, Tryfon stepping forward to greet himself on behalf of Katsuya’s deck. While they spoke, Avidia looked around before freezing when her eyes caught the sight of familiar ivory scales. Her iron hot blood boiled to the sight of the dragon, believing that it was the very same that accosted her before. How did he get a place here?! Her master wouldn’t dare to allow such a pompous creature close to his deck and certainly not reach the Inbetween of their decks. A growl left her as she swept her wings, taking to the air which had brought Luka's attention towards her, seeing where she was heading and gasped.</p><p>“No, wait!” Luka called, stumbling forward to catch up to the other dragon. “Avidia, that isn’t the same Blue-Eyes! She’s different! Don’t hurt her!” Said Blue-Eyes looked up to see the black dragon coming straight for her and while unaware of what was going on, the sheer agitation on the dragon’s face spoke volumes. Other monsters have gone quiet to the sight, Avidia hardly hearing Luka’s cry, claws extended for the other dragon and would've clawed her eyes out if she hadn’t jumped into action. Her claws met the other, bringing her down to her feet. /You...you...!!/ Avidia snarled, glaring deep into Kisara’s eyes who only stared back in silence but didn't once step down. Cobalt and garnet gazed deep into each other before Avidia blinked, claws lowering. /You...you aren't him.../</p><p>/Aren’t who?/ Kisara uttered as Avidia stepped back in alarm, her head bowing deep in sorrow. She apologized profusely, Luka finally reaching the two dragons while catching his breath. “A-Avidia...she’s...” Luka began before collapsing only to be caught on the length of her tail while she kept her gaze on Kisara. In a moment of peace, she nearly attacked someone unrelated to the Blue-Eyes she disliked. She then explained her outrage at the sight of her, of the duel to happen the night before and the humiliation Katsuya had suffered. On top of it all, the Blue-Eyes she encountered dared to express such things like companionship towards her when his own master can only insult. Kisara sighed, not knowing the Blue-Eyes in question but wouldn’t have put it past one to be as cocky and selfish as his master. Ausolaar wouldn't be like this but also won’t be surprised in the slightest if he was dragged into this if the other was determined to follow through such lofty whims to courting the Red-Eyes.</p><p>Luka looked between the two as Celtic, Gaia and the skull dragon came by. “Seems like there was a bit of misunderstanding.” Gaia spoke. Kisara assured them that all was well and no one had anything to fear. /Seems like I will need to speak to Ausolaar about one’s behavior towards you. He is the only one with access to this space so the knowledge of our connection to you won’t be noticed. But rest assured, Avidia, my purpose is far removed from those of Kaiba’s deck. I had once made a suggestion but it seems by your hostility, there has been little work to that suggestion I’m afraid. A shame.../ Avidia tilted her head curiously but the white dragon waved the unspoken question away. We still have a celebration to attend to and a guest to home, Kisara spoke, turning to the dragon that stood before them and bowed her head.</p><p>/May we get the name of such a mighty dragon?/ The skull dragon turned to look to Kisara while Avidia lifted Luka onto his feet, allowing him to lean against her leg as the skull dragon spoke. /You may call me...Xiarla. I thank you once more for this welcome received. Even if I’m not used in battle again, I am happy to have a place to call home./ Celtic nodded with a smile, offering the skull dragon to partake in the feast provided while he excused himself to head back to the warrior's dorm. “I’m getting a bit tired and I best rest my arm. We’re closing in on the finals and I want to be at my best for the master of darkness.” Gaia nodded, patting his shoulder and told him to rest well, the elf warrior leaving with one final wave to everyone as he headed back.</p><p>Arriving at his room, the earthy scent of herbs struck his nose with a refreshing aroma, making him smile. There was only one who would prepare such for him and upon wandering into the room, Mahad was there, lighting a candle. So that’s where you were, Celtic whispered as he moved over to the bed, seeing the other in a casual tunic and pants over his usual armor as he stood. “I know many are happy and excited for the future. Being a weaver of spells, I tend to have strong empathy charges to high amounts of joy. Everyone is in good spirits so I have nothing pressing in which I must be there for.” Celtic chuckled, moving to the bed to sit while Mahad prepared a healing balm. “You’re right on that. Xiarla, the Black Skull Dragon, is finding a place for themselves well among us in the Inbetween. Tryfon will likely see to a home for them depending on their preferred pull but I expect travel between our lands if for a visit.” I expect that too, Mahad spoke, bringing the jar over and removing the sling.</p><p>With care, the spellcaster rubbed the balm over the length of the warrior’s arm, the cool balm touching every nerve with a soothing air of relief. When the hands pulled back, one touched Celtic’s chin, bringing his head up to the other as Mahad leaned down to press a kiss to his lips softly. You don’t know how worried I was on the other side of that wall, Mahad whispered, their foreheads touching. An arm looped around the smaller waist, bringing the spellcaster to settle on his lap as Celtic held him close. “I know, I was scared too, being alone but I knew you had to press on. You would pull through if it meant helping the master. I know I’m not the strongest around...”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” Mahad admonished, looking into the other’s golden hues. You are strong in your own way, Celtic. Others can perceive you weak but I know that is nothing but a lie. “Even if I’m the ultimate magician and Kuriboh the weakest beast, we all have a place of usefulness. The master of darkness sees none of us as expendable and would never think to throw one aside to further his goal.” Mahad said, arms moving to settle around Celtic’s neck. “Never think of yourself as expendable. Even if you die the quickest, I will always be here to tend your wounds. Every scar, every bruise, every scratch...it does not change the warrior that I adore. So please, don't look down on yourself.” Celtic smiled, a tear managing to escape at the kind words of the spellcaster which was kissed away before Mahad leaned in to kiss him full on the lips.</p><p>Yes, no matter what happens, the spellcaster will always be there at his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mahad always ready to dote on his precious warrior and Luka’s being Luka. but hoo boy will the tides turn next chapter...</p><p>don't know if i brought it up by name previously but regardless:</p><p>Hixlos - Glassman [never an active participant in battle except for defense fodder in Jounouchi’s duels. sure its only canon appearance was within Kozuka’s duel but as i said before, all monsters have a purpose and will find mention one way or another]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>